


Exile - Stop blaming your mistakes on me

by slyvir



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Not Blaine or Klaine Friendly, canon complaint up to s04e15, kadam, past klaine mentioned, screw the original timeline of when songs were first released
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:48:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 22,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29910285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slyvir/pseuds/slyvir
Summary: Kurt asked Adam for help on his trip to Lima. Adam had not really expected the madness to be as real as his boyfriend's tales painted it to be.Once they got there Adam learnt that the truth was even more overwhelming than the watered down version he was served before.At the end of the day though no matter how many surprises and difficulties would appear on their path Kadam was here to stay, and they would figure out a way through it all, together.
Relationships: Adam Crawford/Kurt Hummel, past Kurt Hummel/Blaine Anderson
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes it takes _years_ to finally admit what a healthy relationship looks like, and when that happens you simply can't close your eyes to it anymore. That is what Kadam does, and well I have to say that as far as I'm concerned canon can go and burn itself into extinction I'm happy to live in fandom for good reasons.
> 
> Couples of warning in case you missed the tags, there shouldn't be anything triggerish in this work, it is tagged implied abuse because canon klaine *is* abusive, no matter how much the writers wanted to pass it all as romantic. (been there done that and got the emotional scars to remember it, so it is a sore subject for me hence the exorcisms you're probably going to read in a couple of minutes). Blaine is maybe a little more annoying than canon but the tin clearly says _Not Blaine or Klaine friendly_
> 
> Since this story was born because I couldn't take the Taylor Swift's Exile song out of my head after the nth time I listened to [EiraCannaid's lovely Kadam fanvid](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7tTqJS7am2I) there're high chances that the songs might not have all been already released at the time the story is set (spring break 2013) I went after mood and lyrics, the rest was unimportant as far as I was concerned. Feel free to chalk it up as artistic licences.
> 
> That said I hope you'll enjoy reading this as much as I've enjoyed writing it.

When Kurt had asked Adam if he’d have been willing to fly back to home, in Lima, before spring break to be there for visiting Kurt’s family and maybe meeting some of Kurt’s friends, this was not what he had imagined.

For one, discovering on the flight down there, that one of the reasons for the visit was being there for the doctor appointment, in which it would be revealed if the cancer treatment Kurt’s father had post surgery had worked or not, was quite the curveball to face, especially with Kurt being scared to death of him and his dad never having the chance to meet.

On one hand Adam was happy that his presence was enough to help Kurt deal with the difficult situation, that the younger man was able to relied on and trusted him enough to want Adam around during such difficult time, _“Adam I want you, I need you there, if you can I don’t want to be a bother but home is... complicated, you being there would make it more bearable”._ With such direct request of help, from the freshman who piled himself up with so many responsibilities without ever ask for help, probably fearing how high the cost of such help would come back later on to bite him on the ass... Adam had the displeasure of seeing a similar scenario playing with Little Miss Diva, Rachel Berry, who was supposedly Kurt’s best friends...So he knew exactly what a huge leap it must have been for Kurt to open up so much, allowing himself to be so vulnerable.

On the other hand Adam could admit being a little worried about Kurt’s family’s reactions. If the flow of news of what was going on in New York was as abundant as the news coming from Lima, well Adam had some insecurities on what role he would be allowed to have once they reached what was Kurt’s hometown. Not that it would have changed Adam’s willingness to come in any way. He was coming because Kurt was first and foremost his friend, before being the man he was in love with. But he could admit that it would suck, and not in a good way, if he had to keep his distance because Kurt just wanted them to be only friends while in Lima.

So when he first met Finn Hudson, the stepbrother, who kept looking between Adam and Kurt as if he was trying to figure out a mystery, Adam’s nerves fluttered a little. He stayed polite and smiled under the scrutiny, it was Kurt’s patience that snapped first _“Oh for Peter’s sake Finn, Adam’s just my boyfriend not some sort of alien”_ Adam had to stifle a chuckle as Finn simply seemed even more confused, a little panic tinting the question he asked Adam _“Who’s Peter? I thought your name was Adam?”_ Adam himself was prevented to utter a single word as Kurt stepped in front of his stepbrother, patted Finn’s shoulders, his clipped tone softening _“It’s just a saying Finn, his name is Adam, let’s go home I want to see for myself how dad is doing”_ at that Finn simply nodded and took them home.

Maybe it was a stepmom thing, or because as Kurt giggled into his ear later, it might have been because Carol was _charmed_ by Adam’s manners, she had been very welcoming and smiled at him asking if he had any problem with the dinner she was preparing and when Adam confirmed there was no problem at all with what was being prepared she returned to the task at hand waving off the offers both Adam and Kurt made of helping with dinner. She had sent them to freshen up in Kurt’s room after the travel.

Meeting Burt Hummel - _“call me Burt kid”-_ had been a whole different experience, aside feeling a little weird about being called a kid, there was no outward animosity or hostility but neither a warm welcome. Just like it was with Kurt at the beginning, he was being studied, on the brighter side he had been introduced as boyfriend to both parents without blinking. So Adam was optimistic, especially after seeing that Kurt’s behaviour toward Adam hadn’t changed yet, not even when one or all components of his family were around.

The change Adam feared showed its ugly mug the next morning during breakfast when Finn casual invite “ _You_ _’re coming by the school today to say hit to the remaining gleeks, the others in town are coming as well, Mr Schuster has a let's share our feeling theme going on to prepare for the coming competition_ ” had the same lethal effect as a bomb. While the invite was clearly aimed only at Kurt, the way Finn worded it was ambiguous enough that Adam could be considered invited as well, should Kurt need his support. He wasn’t sure whether it was intentional or not, but by the way Kurt went rigid and by how fast his guard went up, like he was gearing himself for battle, Adam suspected that he was going to be by Kurt’s side whether his presence there was welcome or not.

Kurt’s terse reply “ _Fine, give me the keys of the car we had plans for this morning, we_ _’ll get in after Adam and I had the chance to get a decent lunch, no way in hell I’ll submit us to anything that pass as edible within a mile of the school”_ was met with a sunny smile from Finn and a nod “ _Don_ _’t worry Adam some of our friends are really thrilled to meet you_ ” At Adam’s raised eyebrow Finn’s smile morphed into an honest laugh “ _I_ _’m sure I’m not the only one who had already the chance to hear Kurt gushing about you, and if no one else is going to have their head out their asses at least Puck is rather curious to meet the_ ** _sophisticated, handsome_** _man in the flash._ ”

Finn’s teasing was gentle but clear, and it did bring a smile on Adam’s face, even if maybe the smile’s origins were more rooted in the embarrassed groan leaving Kurt’s lips as he went hiding his face on Adam’s chest muttering murder threats against meddling stepbrothers.

Continuing as if nothing happened Finn finished as an afterthought.“ _Maybe Brittany too, she is still in contact with Santana, but she is confusing at times so don_ _’t worry if you don’t get what she’s talking about, most of us usually didn’t. So you guy’s are going to drive me to school first right?_ ”

Adam found pretty fascinating seeing Kurt dressing up in what only could be called a battle suit. The comfortable yoga pants were exchanged for a pair of tight black jeans that accentuated Kurt’s long and muscular legs and offered a delicious view of his ass. The white sneakers were put on the side to favour a par of boots that Adam estimated would hug Kurt’s calves snuggly and reach his knees. The soft Tshirt Kurt was wearing before got hidden behind a sharp shirt, a begrudging tie appeared around Kurt’s neck and what could only be described as designed buttoned up jacket completed the armour. Adam had never been one caring much about fashion, and usually even when Kurt was dressed nicely he didn’t feel as much out of his depth.

Maybe it was the fact that in New York no one would blink twice to see a couple of blokes walking down the street, one dressed to the nine and the other almost ready for a rave. Adam leaned against the door of Kurt’s room, and found himself asking only half joking “Should I ask you for a suit to match your clothes Love? I’d hate for you to look like you’re dragging around something the cat brought in. I wasn’t aware high school required such sharp clothes...”

He was rewarded with a perplexed look on Kurt’s face “What do you mean?” Adam left the door frame and walked inside the room, stopping a couple of step shy of being in front of Kurt, far away that Kurt would have to reach to him if he wanted them to touch “Simply that I don’t remember you dressing up with so many layer and sharp clothes even when you took me to one of the Vougue’s parties.”

Watching Kurt’s frowning confused felt like someone had decided to squeeze Adam’s heart directly from inside his ribcage.

The tightness in Adam’s chest started to loosen up when Kurt’s frown transformed into a softer look of determination and he took the couple of missing steps so that they could stand face to face, their noses almost touching and their breath caressing their lips. Adam answered Kurt’s soft “Hi” with a gentle smile and an equally soft “Hellu love” but made no movement to close the reduced distance between them. Kurt barely shook his head once before completely eliminating the remaining distance, letting their forehead touch gently with closed eyes as he nuzzled Adam’s nose with his.

The rest of Kurt’s body pressed against Adam’s chest, as his strong arms encircled Adam’s waist holding on tightly. Kurt blew out a stressed breath and opened back his eyes “I guess I’m a little stressed at the idea of going back to McKinley. You know that whole talking about our feelings assignment crap is going to transform in Blaine’s moment to complain at me in front of an audience. Humiliating me while in the same breath demanding I’ll take him back. Completed with swinging background singers and pointed looks from the audience, ready to be there and provide peer pressure so that poor Blaine obtains what he wants. And not a single one of them giving half a thought about what I might feel, want or need.”

The absolute certainty in Kurt’s voice was what prompted Adam to hug him tightly back instead of just offering his presence. “Why am I getting the feeling that you’re talking from past experience?”

The ball of dread that had formed in Adam’s stomach unclenched a little at the teasing cheeky grin that accompanied Kurt’s answer “Because no, you’re not a mind reader, you’re just astute, like me. You need me. You want me. As I do” Adam chuckled and with a tongue in cheek grin asked back

“Well should I be very impressed you said all that in one breath? I recall my speech being a tad longer luv”

Not stopping the fit of giggling that erupted from his chest Kurt didn’t even attempt to remove the wide grin on his face “Man a hard seller, I respect that, but I’m not willing to go down without a fight, Come. Help me pick up something to wear, no string attached no more battle armour, just us so I can take you to the tour of the best places in Lima”

Adam looked at Kurt adoringly before raising one hand to the back of Kurt’s head to play with the soft hair as he leaned forward to kiss him. It took a couple of moments to get their breath under control once more before Adam continued seriously “Darling, I don’t want to control you or dictate how you choose to dress, it was just…” he took a deep breath a little unsure of how to continue while still being tactful.

Kurt on the other hand had no such qualms, he snorted still smiling despite the harsh words “that I was freaking out and reverted to things that used to help me through that kind of situations back when I didn’t have anyone I could lean on, and it probably felt like I was locking you out despite being the one asking you to come here for me”

Adam nodded slowly lowering his arm to rest loosely on Kurt’s waist “Yeah it did, at least a little bit, but luv if this is what you really need then it’s okay. It’s just, I’d like it better if it was you doing something for you, and it doesn’t feel that way, and obviously I might be wrong, and I really really don’t want to pick up something you’d end up hating and regret”

Kurt’s voice took a clearly fake edge of gobsmacked surprise and indignation “Why Mr Crawford, are suggesting I’d walk out of this room naked because you refuse to pick up clothes for me? I shall inform you that this is Ohio, the wild midwest in the centre of nowhere. Not a delightful small town in the British islands no one ever heard of, or even worse the never sleeping New York city where such attire might just be acceptable with the kind of crews we spend our days with”

They both break down into an amused laugher as Finn’s voice rung from the bottom of the stair _“You guys are almost ready to go?”_ Kurt took another deep breath and hollered back “We’ll be down in five, make sure you have everything you need because I won’t swing back by the house to pick up stuff you forgot” then smiling softly at Adam he continued “I was genuinely asking for your help about what clothes to pick, I...”

This time it was Kurt who looked at loss of words and a little unsure on what to do next. Adam tried to offer even a little bit of comfort by gently caressing Kurt’s cheek “Sweetheart, you know how I dress, and you know better than me how your old school is and what you need to walk in there with your head held high. If I wasn’t worried you might just feel even more out of sorts going and meet your friends like that, I would gladly offer you some of my own clothes. As I did notice how your sticky fingers seem to have managed to make disappear from my apartment some of my most comfortable hoodies, shirts and I think a stray pair of pants or three.”

It did take longer than it should have for him to notice the faint blush on Kurt’s skin and register the small nod as he listened to Kurt. “Ok, I’d like that, and I’d still like for you to pick ‘em. But we need to get moving or Finn might as well decide to leave without us.” Adam blinked in surprise before realising the meaning of Kurt’s words, breaking from their embrace he walked to his suitcase still holding hands with Kurt. With a single hand Adam took out the red polo and the black cardigan offering them to Kurt with a smile. At Kurt’s raised eyebrow Adam simply grinned and swatted playfully Kurt’s ass “You said we have only five minutes, it would take at least twice as much for you to shim your way out of those jeans, which are very flattering and show off equally well both your lovely booty and your sexy legs. Now get dressed, you’ve promised to be my personal tour guide for my first inland adventure”

Kurt made a quick affair of changing into Adam’s clothes, then he flashed Adam a charming smile before fishing from inside his own suitcase one of the vintage scarves that he knew would be recognised as his by **_everyone_**. If he was going to subject both Adam and himself to Blaine’s abuse, he might as well be allowed to be petty and stake his claim on Adam.

From the bottom of the stairs Finn had gone silent, his mouth left open in surprise as he took in the sight of Kurt wearing decidedly _unKurtlike_ clothes and plain black sneakers, looking _good_ and _happy_ holding Adam’s hand. 

Finn watched the couple pass him and putting on their coats before things became even more bizarre. His little brother, Kurt **_don_** ** _’t-you-even-dare-to-think-of-touching-my-clothes_** Hummel, was giggling and placing one of his **_this-scarf-costs-more-than-your-whole-wardrobe_** around his boyfriend’s neck, _after_ stealing said boyfriend’s plain scarf and put _that_ around _his own_ neck.

And then just like that, like he hadn’t just turned Finn’s world upside down by acting in a way Finn had never witnessed before, Kurt turned to face him and raised a single eyebrow in silent question tilting his head toward the door. The familiar gesture brought Finn back to reality and he yeller “Shotgun” as he rushed after Kurt and Adam soon after they walked out the door.

The ride to McKinley was shorter than Kurt remembered. That, or knowing that he wouldn’t have to be back there for few hours after dropping Finn, was making the whole experience a lot better than how things were when he actually had to take classes there.

Once Finn vacated the front seat Adam took it and Kurt drove happily away from the school, before rumours reached a certain gleek senior, that Kurt was on school ground. Kurt had a very good idea of what to expect once he stepped inside the choir room, and had absolutely zero wish to face it even a minute before the very last moment.

The very first stop Kurt took them to, was Hummel Tire & Lube, happily grabbing the chance to share some of the happier memories he had of his dad’s garage. “I was like seven years old, my mom just got into the hospital, and I started exercising my tap dancing on the concrete right next to the lifts” A new voice joined in and finished the story with an infectious laugh “And for months we all had the pleasure of listening to the kid sing and dancing, it took forever to get used with the quiet once he outgrew those little shoes.”

The burly man, Carl, was tackled and hugged by Kurt enthusiastically. “Awwww you ruined the story, but come, come there’s someone I want you and the guys to meet” the smile on Kurt’s face was bright and wide “This is Adam, my boyfriend” then he turned to Adam and pointed to each of the four guys “Adam, those are Carl, Jake, Matt and Joe they’ve been working here at the garage since I was little, they all took turns watching over me and with my dad they taught me all I know about being a mechanic”

Jake replied to that in his gruffy voice patting Kurt’s back “We might have taught you kiddo, but you were the one putting in the hours and work to earn your certification.” Then he looked at Adam and said “Kurt’s a good one, I hope you know that” Adam just smiled and nodded agreeing easily “He’s an amazing man and I’m lucky he choose to be with me” Joe came around and asked sheepishly “I know you’re prolly busy Kurt but any chance I could steal ya for a moment we had an incident with the computer and half of the client’s archive got deleted, we have the missing data on the books, but with Burt so busy getting him to sit just to translate what he wrote years ago is way low on the list of things to do, and among us all if there’s someone who might find a way to decode yer dad’s chicken scrawl it might be you” Kurt turned to Adam offering his hand smiling in askance, uncertainty creeping into his voice “It was not the sort of adventure I had in mind but if you feel like some treasure hunting we might actually manage to do it fast enough if I’ll dictate and you type it for me? If you don’t mind being put to work?”

Adam simply took the offered hand and placed a peck on Kurt’s lip smiling back “lead the way love, all I wanted from today was spending time with you, and we’re doing it even if we work in your dad’s garage.” Joe looked relieved and said earnestly “I’ll make sure Burt puts down the hours of work for you both. Because that’s a darn hot mess.” It took a couple of hours but by the end of it all the backlogged administrative work was done, all the guys at the garage looked relieved and on the bright side Kurt and Adam still had about a couple of hours before lunchtime.

After waving their goodbyes Kurt drove Adam to Between the Sheets, “You know this is basically the only decent place where to find music sheets in all of Lima, otherwise we had to actually go to Columbus, which let me tell you, it’s not that feasible when glee assignments were a weekly occurrence”

Adam was listening to Kurt’s happily rambling, when he noticed a young man looking at Kurt hesitantly, and maybe with a tiny bit of admiration. Kurt had not noticed the admirer so Adam called loud enough to be heard “Kurt” and went on hugging him, resting his head on Kurt’s shoulder he murmured softly “I’m unsure if the guy over there, who by the way hasn’t stopped staring at you since we walked in, is just admiring you from distance. Or if instead he is one of your friends who’s too shy to join because I’m here and you haven’t seemed to notice him?” Kurt hummed in surprised question and turned in Adam’s embrace to look around when a look of recognition illuminated his face. Kurt squeezed Adam’s hands and tugged him gently before walking out of the hug as he called out with an uncertain smile “Hey Chandler”

At Kurt’s words Chandler’s eyes grew bigger behind his glasses and a smile bloomed on his face as he took two steps closer “Oh Hey Kurt, it’s so good to see you, and you look even hotter than last year, what are the chances that we’d both be here almost a year since last time, and I was wondering how you were doing I did manage to go at NYU but rumours where that you didn’t get into NYADA despite being absolutely ah-mazing in your audition, and then I caused you trouble with your boyfriend” without even seemingly taking a breath Chandler looked at Adam and started apologising profusely “I am really sorry man, I mean I know you know even more than me how hot Kurt is and I am so sorry I didn’t mean to come on too strong, I was just hoping to bring a smile on Kurt’s gorgeous face, and I really really had hoped to have one friendly and known face once I landed in New York. I never meant to cause any issue”

Adam smiled gently and raised both hands in surrender after throwing an amused questioning look at Kurt. “I’m afraid you’ve the wrong guy mate, while I do know how handsome and hot Kurt is, and indeed I am the lucky man who’s currently Kurt’s boyfriend, I hadn’t had the privilege of knowing Kurt prior his walking into Nyada at the beginning of this semester.”

Chandler’s eyes grew even more impossibly larger “Oh... That means then that you both are in New York? Would it be ok if I get your numbers? It would be so cool to actually have more friends in the city. And I promise I will try to not be too flirty I mean I still stand by the fact that Kurt must be an astronaut, because his smile is out of this world, and I am so sorry since you’re not Blaine I guess then I do not know your name but after hearing your voice I’d bet it’s Earl Gray, because you look like a hot-tea”

Kurt chuckled at that and Adam simply smiled and offered his hand in greeting to the younger man “Name it’s Adam, nice to meet you Chandler and sure we can exchange numbers, maybe when we’re all back in the city you can join us in one of the Apples’ night out mate, you seem like a fellow who’d fit right in with our group of friends, we’re all part of the same show choir group. As for Kurt I’m not in the habit of dictating other people’s actions or make decisions for them, he’s right here and he can answer you himself, he certainly doesn’t need my permission to have friends.”

Kurt sent a grateful smile at Adam and turning to Chandler he nodded grinning “I’d like the chance to have more friends in New York.”

Chandler nodded happily as he gave out his and saved both Adam’s and Kurt’s numbers. However, once he was done he saw a name jumping to his eye amongst his contacts. Chandler looked up at the couple in front of him and tried to gauge if the plan that was forming in his mind would be feasible. Now that it was clear that Kurt was no longer with someone who wanted to control and have a saying on who he could or could not talk to, maybe there was a chance for healing for one friend they had in common.

Adam seemed to sense something else was going on and asked kindly “You looked a tad worried there for a moment mate, all good?”

Chandler bit his lower lip before nodding determinately. He then looked up and asked slowly “If you guys don’t have any fixed plans for lunch is there any chance you’d be willing to meet with a friend of mine?” taking a quick breath he looked at Kurt, taking Adam’s early words at face value “I know that Dave, David Karofsky would love the chance to catch up and see how well you’re doing nowadays you Kurt, especially now that the ex is _the ex_ _…”_

Kurt’s eyes were suspiciously shining, and he was beginning to bother his lower lip, so Adam smiled as he raised their linked hands and after placing a small kiss on the back of Kurt’s hand he shrugged “What I said earlier is still valid, if you want us to have lunch with your friends and you’re ok with having me there I don’t have a preference in either way. If you’d prefer to catch up without me around since we do have plans for the afternoon I’d ask if it was possible postponing this lunch on another day, simply because I don’t think there’s enough time for split and meet again before we need to go to your high school. What would you like to do Love?”

Kurt’s breath sounded a little hitched, he looked at Chandler and with a slight tremor in his voice he asked him “Could you please check in with Dave and see if he’d really want to meet all of us for lunch? I think I’d like the chance to talk with him” Adam noticed that Kurt had raised his shoulders to bury his face in Adam’s scarf seeking comfort, without a second thought he walked closer until he was behind Kurt and circled his arms around Kurt’s waist, placing a gentle kiss on top of Kurt’s head once the younger man snuggled closer and nuzzled his nose against Adam’s neck.

It took less and a minute for Chandler’s phone to signal the incoming message, and from the wide knowing smile he was sporting Adam guessed correctly that they were going to have company for lunch.

During the short ride needed to reach the restaurant Kurt filled in Adam a little bit about the history he had with Dave

“Oh Adam we were such a bunch of messed up kids, and I was such a gullible naive fool who believes everything Blaine said. The history I have with Dave is rather convoluted and complicated, he used to be one of the most vicious bully, until the day I stupidly followed Blaine’s stupid suggestion of having courage and I confronted my bully. Blaine who at the time was happily enclosed within a zero tolerance private school.”

Kurt was shaking his head in bitter reminiscence of his own stupidity “When I pushed too far Dave snapped and kissed me, it was my first kiss with a boy and I was shocked, when he tried to kiss me a second time and I stepped back still shocked Dave punched the locker and walked away. After that I was too messed up to even begin think clearly, I went to Blaine for support, he was the only other gay kid who was out, and his brilliant solution was to confront Dave, who by the way was both in the football and the hockey teams, where the majority of the meat headed homophobic neanderthals used to congregate at McKinley. And the best place to do that? On the staircase near the football pitch, where any other jocks could easily come upon us without anyone noticing.”

Kurt’s words sounded a little like a frustrated growl “As you can guess it didn’t end well, Dave got scared to death which caused him to threaten to kill me, and at that point I was already in such a fucked up place mentally that it worked. Fast forward and Dave started to fix his act and we became tentatively friendly toward each other, he was part of this any bully group in our junior year. However he changed school in our senior year and I didn’t see him till the following year, when in the week before Valentine day he anonymously sent me gifts, cards, flowers and candies in a crescendo of romantic gesture. And I was idiotically believing that Blaine was the one sending those meaningful and beautiful gifts even if he wasn’t at school. And now looking back I wonder if Blaine had already begun to cheat on me then, because Dave told me he was being honest about how he felt, and he is not the kind of person who would have gone after someone already in a relationship.”

Kurt was grateful they arrived before Dave and Chandler, he took a moment to unclench his hands from the steering wheel and took a deep breath before rushing into finish the summed up story. “The last card I got that Valentine said _I think I love you_ and there at breadsticks, wearing the same gorilla suit he used to deliver all the gifts during the week, was Dave, who made me swoon for a whole week, who was offering his heart _to me, in public,_ at the one place known to be the dating hot spot of all teenagers. And the only answer I could offer him was that I was with Blaine. After being a patronising jerk and discard his honesty in sharing his feelings as simply being confused because I was the only out kid he could see, and believing every single word of it.”

Kurt tried to blink away the tears as he kept his gaze fixed on the car’s roof, as he forced out a shaking breath he continued “It gets worse, soon after a jock from Dave’s new school outed him, and well this shitty town is full to the brim with homophobic assholes, Dave was harassed and bullied, and despite having a recently formed friendship, since Blaine wasn’t comfortable with me talking with Dave, I ended up repeatedly ignoring his call especially one day when they were coming almost constantly. Few days later I discovered he had attempted to commit suicide. When I went to visit him at the hospital, I offered to be friends, and for a little while it worked, until I dropped the ball and in trying to save my relationship with Blaine I simply left everything else drop in the background. By the time I realised that I hadn’t talked with Dave in a while I was already in New York, Blaine had come and confessed sleeping with someone else and I had dumped his cheating ass, which was the messy breakup you already knew of. So yeah at that point I was just too ashamed of all I did and of what happened that I couldn’t, I just couldn’t face Dave too so I just gave up.”

Kurt closed his eyes and waited, his body was shaking as he concentrated on his breathing to regain control of his emotions. Turning his head he wasn’t even aware he was biting his lower lip, not until Adam placed a warm hand on Kurt’s cheek and brushed his thumb against it.

To Kurt’s surprise and deep boned relief Adam’s eyes were only filled with love, and on his face there was only a gentle smile and an awe expression, not a trace of the contempt or disgust Kurt himself was feeling.

“Kurt, love you are an amazing man, and I _know_ you don’t even realise that, but there’s nothing you can tell me that could make me think less of you” Adam’s gentle words were like a balm on Kurt’s fears, soothing away the pain. Kurt returned the smile tentatively nodding his understanding despite being unable to speak just yet. Adam leaned forward and pecked Kurt’s lips in a gentle kiss that spoke of love and comfort. Before continuing in a gently teasing tone “Darling by the way you speak of this I’m pretty sure Doc Allison had a word or two for you about all that”

Kurt huffed out a snort and looked at Adam with a touch of exasperation, seeing the gentle determination in Adam’s smiling face Kurt knew that he wouldn’t be left off the hook. He simultaneously loved and loathed this about Adam. Sighing softly Kurt dutifully enunciated the words his therapist kept making him repeat every time he got in a snit.

“I’m now in a better place than I was before. Beating myself up about what happened in the past won’t change the past. And progress is progress no matter the pace at which it happens.”

Adam grinned pleased and placed a teasing kiss on the tip of Kurt’s nose “Soo are we ready to go and get some lunch? I got a feeling that today is going to warrant dessert”

They both got out of the car and leaned about it waiting for the others to arriving. Kurt was sort of amazed that despite their delay they were still the first there. Goofing around with Adam, as they talked about the plans waiting for them in New York, with the Apples, Adam’s senior project, Kurt’s assignments and classes they were looking forward to, Kurt missed the arrival of a familiar truck.

However it was the surprised “ _Fancy_? Is that really you?” that announced the presence of a smiling if not completely surprised Dave Karofsky. Kurt jumped away from the car in a movement Adam recognised as the beginning of a launched hug, a pretty common sight among the Apples. When Kurt realised what he had started he froze mid motion, his fears and insecurities made him unsure of how any gesture would receive by someone he had failed so badly, and they were still in _Lima,_ while Kurt had New York to return to in a couple of days, what if Dave _didn_ _’t_?

Dave saw Kurt freezing just out of reach, so close and yet so far away, like they had always been. However Dave was no longer the scared little boy he had been, and he would be damned if he wasted this opportunity of making things right. Having made up his mind, the only thing stopping him was the knowledge of a new boyfriend, what if it was Bland Anderfuck all over again? Dave didn’t want to cause more problems for Kurt. Then again Chandler had said the guy had seemed good, and well, the fact that Fancy was walking around their hometown in clothes he wouldn’t be caught dead touching just a year before should mean something right?

Dave just spared a quick glance to the blond guy who was talking with Kurt before, seeing the open friendly smile and relaxed body language Dave took a leap of faith. For the second time since they met, Dave closed the space between him and Kurt, this time however Kurt accepted his touch, and it brought a small thrill feeling his hug being returned and having the other boy relaxing in his arms.

Once released Kurt smiled brightly “Dave I am so glad to see you, and there is so much I need to apologise to you for...“

Dave shook his head waving away the apology for now, asking hopefully the question that had buzzed in his mind since Chandler informed him that Kurt _wanted_ Dave to come to their impromptu lunch date “It’s cool man, I just hope we might maybe move past it all?”

Kurt looked bashfully as he nodded eagerly “I’d like that, though I hope you’ll allow me to properly apologise another time, I owe it to you. But now there’s someone I’d like you to meet” Kurt pulled Dave toward Adam with a spring in his step and a wide smile “Dave, this is Adam Crawford, my boyfriend and Adam, this handsome bloke is David Karofsky, one of the few home grown beacons of hope and shining diamond coming from this cowshit town” Dave blushed and shrugged “I’m not really, but It’s nice to meet you Adam.” Adam shook Dave’s hand raising an eyebrow then looking between the two younger men asked teasingly “If I hadn’t met Rachel Berry I’d start to wonder if it’s a local tradition to deflect compliments when they are honest and sincere”

Chandler had walked up with a new boy who came and wrapped himself possessively around Dave’s shoulder before jumping into the conversation “Only the good ones from around here do that. Anyone else is simply too full of themselves, starting from Kiehl here. I’m Michael Dowsen, Dave’s boyfriend” Chandler protested vocally as he pushed for all to just get in and have some food “How can’t you all not be starving already, I had breakfast three hours ago and I’m starving already”

After having a pleasant lunch where conversation flowed smoothly and laughters were shared, as the boys were waiting for their coffees Adam’s tea, Michael asked the one thing that had bugged him since he was finally able to place who the new guy, _Fancy_ was.

“Dave there’s something I don’t get, why do you call Kurt _Fancy_? I mean no offence but he’s not exactly dressing like anything special” to his utter confusion his words sent Chandler and Dave into a fit of giggles, Kurt groaned and promptly hid his face in his arm crossed on the table. Adam at that chuckled and pressed a kiss on Kurt’s head before answering kindly “Those are not Kurt’s usual clothes, today’s my doing he had kindly let me pick what I wanted to see him wearing and then humoured me” the words were soft and laced with so much love that even if the other guys at the table didn’t know the details they all picked up there was a story there.

Seeing the opportunity for some well meant teasing Dave quipped with a laugh “If this isn’t love I don’t know what it would be, Bland for sure never got the chance, I do wonder since today is so full of surprise should I offer you a ride to Supercut?”

That made Kurt straighten up and flip Dave the bird in a single fluid motion before anyone realised what happened “They might love walk ins but there’s no way I’d risk my hair to ever exist in the fumes of their products Hammock. You might have the genetics that will keep you from getting bald by the time you’re thirty, but have you seen my dad? No way I’d take that kind of risk” the last part of Kurt’s tirade was said softly and painted a shy smile on Dave’s face who simply offered a small nod in reply.

Finding Kurt suddenly resting on his shoulder, Adam placed a gentle kiss on Kurt’s forehead carding his fingers through Kurt’s soft hair and whispered in his boyfriend’s ear “I’m glad you’re not planning on cutting your hair just yet darling, I love how soft they are, and I love even more how you are when I play with them” That won Adam a sweet bashful smile and a kiss.

After that the group dispersed quickly. The food got paid, more numbers and emails got exchanged with promises of more talks and to stay in touch in the future.

The day was not carry on as Adam expected, not that he had any frame of comparison on what to expect, as he only had some stories shared over coffee dates, or memories murmured while cuddling under a blanket as reference.

For Kurt things were slightly different but not by much. Unlike Adam, Kurt had a pretty good idea of what was waiting in Lima, however this far the day had been full of surprises. And good ones at that, Adam was rapidly being the most supportive person in Kurt’s life, no string attached, no secret timeshare condo Ponzi scheme, just like he said on the first time they met and Kurt allowed himself to follow the Brit. While Kurt was still getting surprised by Adam’s sincerity, love and support, it was no longer the startling realisation of _“Oh he’s nothing like Blaine”_ but more the kind of breathtaking discovery along the lines _“I don’t want to ever have to choose between him and my dad”._ Because for the first time in his life, Kurt knew, deep down in his heart, that while such ultimatum would tear him to shreds, he _knew_ he would end up choosing Adam over his father.

And for a daddy’s boy, who had spent the majority of his life believing and having proof that his dad and he were a two men team, didn’t that saying _something_? There was so much unsaid yet, and for some of it, it was just too soon, that however didn’t mean that Kurt was still blind to those unvoiced truths. But for the time being, while they still were in Lima, there were other hurdles that needed to be surmounted.

Unlike Adam, Kurt knew that the worst part on this day was still waiting for him, _them,_ back at McKinley. The choir room to be precise, in the form of an ex who never learnt to take no for answer and who wouldn’t listen to anything that he didn’t want to hear.

Despite the fact that it had been a year since he was a student at McKinley, certain habits were too ingrained to avoid, Kurt circled around the parking lot twice before actually choosing a place to park the car, only for such place to be quite distant from the dumpster and with a clear line of view of the school’s front door. If Adam found it odd he didn’t make a peep about it, to Kurt’s immense relief.

Relief that continued when Adam kept his impeccable British manners and didn’t even flinch nor commented on the positively hostile glares their arrival provoked in the majority of the current members of the New Directions, at least those Kurt recognised from the year before.

Finn walking toward them to pull both Kurt and Adam into a welcoming hug silenced the protests Kurt could easily hear start bubbling toward the surface ready to explode “Little Brother, man, glad you both made it here in time, when I got your message you had been roped into meeting with other of Kurt’s friends for lunch I feared you’d bail on us, not that I could completely fault you but it would have been sad not getting the chance to spend some time together, and to show off what our glee club is like.”

Then Finn turned a brilliant smile to the other gleeks “Adam here is the leader of the Nyada show choir, Kurt showed me some video of their numbers, they are so much fun to watch and they are so good.”

Hearing the sneering remark coming from Blaine “They cannot be that good if no one even heard of them, and it’s not like we’d ever seen them at Nationals” Kurt was fuming he didn’t accept hearing crap sent the Apples’ way in Nyada where people actually had half a clue of what they were saying, he wasn’t going to stand for it in here either, it was the principle of things.

Before Kurt could unleash his venom and delivered the perfectly deserved tongue lash Blaine deserved, Adam wrapped his arm around Kurt’s waist and placed a quick peek on Kurt’s cheek before answering gently “Considering that The Adam’s Apples is a college show choir group there is no chance that a high school group would ever meet in a competition. Despite the bias present in the current system it wouldn’t be fair to judge college students, some of which pursuing an education in the performing arts, and compare them to high school kids who depended on the dwelling and underfunded arts programs to access any kind of artistic training. That’s why high schoolers compete against other high schools, and college do the same. It’s to keep the field as even as possible” Adam’s smile never wavered, and as his simple polite explanation continued, it received some nods of acceptance. “That said even if you were checking that scene you wouldn’t find us there because our group is not interested in competitions, all the members are like minded people who want a space to have fun and experiment without the pressure of being constantly judged or the fear of having less than stellar results being held against them for the rest of their careers once college is over.”

Blaine snorted in disdain as he sent daggers with his eye in Adam’s direction “Guess it shows how little you know about Kurt if you don’t know how much he craves the spotlight.” Blaine never took notice of how Kurt went rigid and paler after such affirmation.

Adam however felt his lover tense and held him a little tighter, pressing all his body against Kurt’s back before quipping with a nonchalant shrugs “People change, their priorities shift, they realise their worth and seek out people who recognise it as well and treat them accordingly. It’s natural it’s called growing up, maybe you should give it a try one of those days.”

Kurt hid his smile as he placed a kiss on Adam’s cheek, he briefly squeezed Adam’s hand and tugged him to sit on the chairs farthest away from Blaine and only a few empty seats from Puck, who sat between his little brother and Quinn. Santana was hovering over Britney and Mercedes and Mike were sitting together behind Blaine, Sam and Tina. 

Finn simply clapped his hands to call everyone’s attention and appeared completely oblivious to the tension brewing in the room “well Mr Schuester will not mind if we start now, I do know my brother and some of the other graduates will need to leave school grounds soon, and as some of you expressed the desire to sing directly to some of them, I’d like to proceed if you all agree, Blaine I believe you requested to go first?”

Kurt couldn’t refrain from noticing that Finn looked almost gleeful, as he happily ignored the whispering going around the room However Blaine’s previous words were still ringing in Kurt’s mind, quickly revisiting and reassessing all their interactions as couple and as friends. He had always wanted to believe that Blaine was adorably oblivious and didn’t realise when he was being hurtful and undermining Kurt’s own chances at chasing his dream.

He held into that belief throughout the entirety of their relationship, and it was the one big factor that allowed him to forgive Blaine so many things. Hearing that his needs had been seen and promptly stomped on hurt, but also it made Kurt furious and finally set him free. Sure, he now fully regretted hooking up with Blaine at the wedding that wasn’t, especially since it seemed at the base of the current situation in which Blaine believed to have any right to demand everything, never having to pay his due or be held accountable for the actions he took.

On the brighter side if, for any misguided chance, there had been even the slimmest possibility of reconciliation in any form, including saving what Kurt used to think was a good and lovely friendship, well that ship had sailed and Blaine had just hammered the last nail that shut the coffin closed ready to be buried six feet under. Kurt found it surprisingly freeing, realising that there were no more kind thoughts left for Blaine Anderson in his mind and in his heart. The nightmare dressed up as teenage dream wasn’t worth his energy, and after the time Kurt spent being one of the Apples, he was starting to reconsider his choice of holding onto old friendships that clearly were unidirectional instead of reciprocal. And maybe, just maybe he would be ok even if he let go of all that he held for dear life, especially if he had been holding on simply because they were familiar things.

Blaine stood and cleared his throat when he noticed that Kurt wasn’t paying him the proper amount of devoted attention, apparently preferring to smile at the blond old troll that had the audacity to tell him to grow up. In front of all his classmates as well… Blaine had no idea how Kurt could be so insensitive.

“Thanks Finn, yes I’d like to dedicate this mashup to everyone who had their hearts crushed by inconsiderate lovers”

Blaine looked intently at Kurt before giving a glance around the room, he felt reassured seeing the nods in the majority of their friends, it seemed even this time they would be on his side and that would make dealing with Kurt easier.

Satisfied at the certainty he’d get things his way Blaine nodded at Brad and started singing

**_“I can see you standing, honey_ **

**_With his arms around your body_ **

**_Laughing but the joke's not funny at all_ ** **_”_ **

****

Kurt pressed his lips trying hard to not roll his eyes at the song chosen, of course Inappropriate Blaine was striking again… Daring a quick glance at Adam found him needing to press his lips tighter, mostly to not let the laugher building in his chest to escape. Adam was looking incredulous, almost as if he was not believing what he was listening to.

****

****

**_“And it took you five whole minutes_ **

**_To pack us up and leave me with it_ **

**_Holding all this love out here in the hall_ ** **_”_ **

****

Kurt’s emotion took a quick turn and he found himself fuming and appalled, how could Blaine dare to have the gall to stand up in front of all the people they both had called friends at one point in time, and place all the blame at Kurt’s feet once again. Daring to paint himself as blameless poor mistreated party. It wasn’t Kurt the one who cheated, it wasn’t Kurt who couldn’t handle what it meant being born one year apart. It wasn’t Kurt who couldn’t handle not living in the same town. No that was all Blaine.

**_“I think I've seen this film before_ **

**_And I didn't like the ending_ **

**_You're not my homeland anymore_ **

**_So what am I defending now?_ ** **_”_ **

****

Maybe Adam would have seen the contemplative looks sent his way by some of Kurt friends, if he wasn’t trying so hard to figure out how that _child_ was supposedly the dreamboat held in such high regard by Little Miss Diva. Or how it was possible that was the guy Santana seemed to consider so good for Kurt, if her digs at Adam’s presence in Kurt’s life were of any indication. Even more puzzling was trying to understand how Kurt could consider that boy interesting, or even that great… Sure Adam could recognise that the boy was good, mostly, but he was nothing as spectacular as Adam had been lead to believe by all the wooing tales he had been told.

****

**_“You were my town_ **

**_Now I'm in exile seeing you out_ **

**_I think I've seen this film before”_ **

****

Knowing Blaine’s modus operandi, Kurt took an assessing glance around the room, steeling himself to handle the tally of who’d be worth to attempt staying friends with and who was officially lost to Blaine in their divorce. The new kids were unsurprisingly either neutrally disinterested or completely on Blaine’s side, while he could understand why Artie, Tina and Sam were clearly on Blaine side, since they had the rest of their senior year with him to think about, seeing it happening did stung. However what hurt the most was seeing Mercedes firmly on Blaine’s side. He was never that close to Mike or Quinn, however having the both of them looking away was enough to let Kurt know that while they might not side openly with Blaine, they wouldn’t be on _his_ side either.

****

**_“I thought that I've been hurt before  
But no one's ever left me quite this sore  
Your words cut deeper than a knife”_ **

****

It was refreshing and surprising finding out that _Noah Puckerman_ was, like Santana, rolling his eyes at Blaine’s dramatics, so maybe despite being one of the guys, Blaine hadn’t actually managed to convert _everyone_. Kurt was willing to take any wins he could. Which lead him to look at Adam and smile at his boyfriend. Said boyfriend had a hard time keeping a neutral face on, in fact it was requiring a lot of concentration and constantly reminding himself that he was almost out of school and hoping to be an actor, no matter how much his personal feelings were rooting for him to stand and punch the singing git, he was a man and he had no intention to allow this kid to provoke him into behaving like a brawler. Even if the lyrics the _boy_ was bawling were all but begging Adam to show exactly how much more the boy could be made hurt.

**_“You watch me bleed until I can't breathe  
I'm shaking, falling onto my knees  
And now that I'm without your kisses  
I'll be needing stitches”  
  
_ **

Maybe it shouldn’t have been as surprising, when during that verse Brittany wrinkled her nose, jumped off her chair and leaving for the first time both Santana and Sam’s hands, she skipped to Kurt and after hugging him gently she sat in his lap. Her head resting on Kurt’s shoulder as her whispering was so so soft Adam was surprised that either him or Kurt were able to hear the blond cheerleader “Are you back being my Dolphin now?” Kurt nodded and gently petted the girl’s head “I am if you’re once more my Boo”

****

**_“Tripping over myself  
Aching, begging you to come help  
And now that I'm without your kisses  
I'll be needing stitches”_ **

****

Blaine continues his performance, he was so focused on trying to win everyone on his side that he completely missed Brittany’s actions. Said cheerleader had in fact shifted back enough that when she turned her head she was able to whisper into Adam’s ear without having her words going farther than the three of them. “Are you going to be Kurtie’s good dolphin?” Adam wasn’t exactly sure what being a dolphin meant but she seemed a lovely girl and Kurt had just claimed to be her dolphin, so Adam was pretty sure it wouldn’t be anything bad. Tilting his head closer he made sure to keep his voice just as low and his lips barely moving. “I will be for Kurt anything he wants me to be sweetheart”

****

**_“So step right out_ **

**_There is no amount_ **

**_Of crying I can do for you_ **

**_All this time_ **

**_We always walked a very thin line”_ **

****

The Blainers all looked encouraging at the singing boy, bobbing their head in agreement, all convincing themselves that indeed poor Blaine had such a hard time with Kurt, and that the countertenor was being too much of a prima donna now that he moved to New York. Forgetting where he came from, and how things were supposed to be.

****

**_“You didn't even hear me out_ **

**_You never gave a warning sign”_ **

****

Puck didn’t even attempt to rein in the snort that escaped his lips, this was just too rich, as if the majority of the people in this room hadn’t been around the previous two years, as if they didn’t all know about Kurt being pissed about the criminal chipmunk, or about the completely ridiculous accusation of cheating that the hobbit threw in Kurt’s face. It wasn’t like Puck had ever claimed to be the most perceptive guys ever, but even to him, all those were abundant warning sign that the shit was going to hit the fan sooner rather than later. In Puck’s humble opinion it didn’t take a genius…

****

**_“All this time_ **

**_I never learned to read your mind_ **

**_I couldn't turn things around_ **

**_'Cause you never gave a warning sign”_ **

Brittany considered the other blond’s words and nodded before moving backwards to place herself in both boys’ laps “That’s good that you learnt to read Kurtie’s mind, because then you know he would never want you to be anything but yourself” Adam smiled gently at the girl nodding, he didn’t need being able to read minds to know that Kurt was an amazing person. He was able to see proof of that every single day.

****

**_“Just like a moth drawn to a flame  
Oh, you lured me in I couldn't sense the pain  
Your bitter heart cold to the touch”  
  
_ **

Santana watched as Brittany settled herself on Lady Hummel and Doctor Who’s laps, she had her doubt about the latter, he sounded too perfect and too understanding for him to not be a phony. And yet the more she tried to push all the buttons she could think of, the more Sherlock raised to the occasion, always so zen, always so kind and polite no matter how rude or hurtful she was. And yet looking now, she could see the same kindness directed at sweet lovely Brittany, maybe her bitter heart didn’t want to see in the British man the similarity between the two blond sitting together. She had let herself being sucked in the trope of the high school romance that could overcome all obstacles. Forgetting that her wishes shouldn’t blind her to see that such romance could survive for her and Brittany not because of the soulmate nonsense gel helmet spew constantly, but because Brittany was the sweetest girl in this world. And maybe just maybe HBIC Hummel deserved to have an equally sweet man in life, she knew how much good it did having such presence in hers. Maybe it was time to give the Doctor a proper welcome into their small family. He already had the Brittany’s seal of approval after all.

****

**_“You watch me bleed until I can't breathe  
I'm shaking, falling onto my knees  
And now that I'm without your kisses  
I'll be needing stitches”_ **

****

Sam nodded along, he hadn’t had the chance to be at the house yesterday when Kurt and the usurper arrived, he had the Super League’s sleepover at Blaine’s because his best friend was devastate, Finn had seem almost perversely pleased in sharing the news of Kurt’s new guy and their plans to coming back home _together._ Sam didn’t get why the fuss, they all knew Blaine and Kurt would get back together, that was what happened every single time, and plus if Burt wasn’t supportive of them getting back together why would he allow Blaine in his home for family dinners? Sam was just pissed on Blaine’s behalf that Kurt could be so callous to bring the guy here at McKinley….

****

**_“Tripping over myself_  
Aching, begging you to come help  
And now that I'm without your kisses  
I'll be needing stitches”**

****

Blaine was nailing his performance, he could see the approval and support of the majority of people in the room, starting from Mr Schuester. There were some naysayer, one of them surprisingly Puck, who looked ready to laugh in his face, and Santana, seemed to have somehow for some weird reason decided to no longer support him, the bitch. But they were not important, and furthermore they had already graduated, so It wasn’t like they could do much to him.

****

**_“I think I've seen this film before_ **

**_And I didn't like the ending_ **

**_You're not my homeland anymore_ **

**_So what am I defending now?”_ **

****

Finn managed to stop himself from openly roll his eyes, he was sure he had seen “this film” before, every single time Blaine didn’t get his way, every single time his little brother straightened his spine and grabbed something for himself. And those were just the times Finn _knew about,_ for how private Kurt had always been, Finn was pretty sure that there was a lot more all their family and friends couldn’t even begin to imagine. Not for the first time he found himself wondering why it seemed like everyone but a selected few were not there for Kurt despite their promises…

****

**_“You were my town_ **

**_Now I'm in exile seeing you out_ **

**_You didn't even hear me out_ **

**_You never gave a warning sign”_ **

****

Hidden behind the back of the blond cheerleader in their laps Adam took Kurt’s hand in his rubbing small circles on its back, a soothing motion not just for Kurt’s benefit but for his own as well. He had to give points for the dramatics to the bloody wanker, if one wasn’t privy of at least some of the details of what went down between Kurt and the ex, such spectacle could truly make people believe the cheater was actually the wronged and abused party. Adam had to hold tight reins on his temper, he never suspected he’d meet someone able to ignite such deep desire of striking a blow.

****

**_“All this time_ **

**_I never learned to read your mind_ **

**_I couldn't turn things around_ **

**_'Cause you never gave me a warning sign_ **

**_you never gave me a warning sign”_ **

Kurt sighed softly slightly shaking his head and gently squeezing back Adam’s hand in his. Blaine was, _as usual,_ doing what Blaine did best projecting all his passive aggressive attacks at Kurt in front of the largest crowd he could find, airing their affair in public rather than actually talk things out privately like Kurt would have loved to do, at least once in the whole time they’ve known each other.

For once the embarrassed silence after Blaine performance was felt by everyone in the room, Mr Schuester clapped his hands oblivious and smiled “Well Blaine that was good, I’m sure no one will mind just in case Kurt has an answer for poor Blaine, we all know that getting things off one chest before the upcoming competition will be good for the spirits.”

Adam’s foul mood stayed, the teacher’s speech sounded disturbingly like they were all expecting Kurt to bow backwards and carter the bloody wanker’s bruised ego, just for the sake of a competition… Adam was dearly hoping his slightly biased position was making him misreading the situation at hand. A quick look at Kurt however seemed to destroy such tender hope in mere seconds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blaine's mashup:  
> Exile - Taylor Swift  
> Stitches - Shawn Mendes


	2. Chapter 2

Kurt offered Adam a tight smile then cleared his throat ignoring the stinking glances sent his way from people he used to consider friends. He couldn’t stop the bittersweet aftertaste colouring the thought that he got his wish. He was a changed, more stable, confident and a little more mature man than he was before. He no longer was the _boy_ next door. New York, Vogue with Isabelle and Chase, Adam himself, helped Kurt grown out the limits Lima hammered in his head. And maybe part of it was also thanks to the Nyada’s suggested therapist. One that Kurt actually learnt existed thanks only to the help and crash tour of Nyada’s support offices his boyfriend gave him, once it became evident that Little Miss Diva had not cared at all to lighten Kurt’s load even once since he first joined her in New York city.

Clued in by Kurt’s gentle hand on her wrist Brittany stood from her position and hugged Kurt whispering one last “I’m glad to be your Boo even if I’m with Sam, I had missed my dolphin. Lord Tubbington wants to have you both over for a visit, say you’ll come before you fly over the rainbow to the land of the unicorns?” Kurt glanced at Adam and when the older man offered a smile and just a tilt of his head, Kurt nodded gently at Brittany before standing as well.

He started speaking calmly, his tone was nothing but distantly polite “As you think it’s better Mr Schuester, I do want to point out though that if you’re once more placing all your hopes of a team victory in the hands of a single individual it’s not much of a team effort at all…”

Puck snorted a low “Burnt” and some of the younger kids were murmuring their assents as well. Once Blaine was seated and Kurt had walked in front of the group his words had an undertone of steel that created waves of surprise in the majority of the people in the room. While Adam, Finn, Puck, Brittany and surprisingly Santana had looks of awe, pride, admiration, support and respect.

“Blaine I tried to treat you like a friend and to talk things out like reasonable adults. You are not listening when I talk to you, so maybe if I bow this one last time to your wishes and solve it in perfect New Directions’ style, in front of all _your_ friends, maybe this time you’ll actually hear me out.”

Kurt kept his eyes fixed on Blaine who simply pouted and huffed under his breath, “Or at least **_I_** will have the witnesses to my side of the story. Not that anyone even bothered to ask by the way.” Kurt’s eyes held each of his supposed friends' eyes long enough to see them either bow down their heads or quickly glancing away at being called on so directly.

He managed to not smile at Santana low whistle and murmured “The bitch is back”, Adam had heard that and did raise an eyebrow questioning her, which was answered with a smirk that promised an explanation was going to be apparent soon enough.

Kurt’s very last glance before moving was for Adam, his boyfriend looking at him with a tender awed smile, pride in Kurt and bewilderment at the situation as whole twinkled in his eyes. Kurt turned to Brad and with a small tilt of his head and a gentle hand on Brad’s shoulder asked to take over the piano.

He allowed himself a secret smile hidden behind his game face, he saw Adam recognising the light and fire burning in Kurt’s eyes. The promise of a performance that would not be forgotten anytime soon, as surprise appeared on everyone’s face as the notes of the same Taylor Swift’s song exile carried on through the air once more from underneath Kurt’s gentle fingers.

**_“I can see you staring, honey_ **

**_Like Adam's just your understudy_ **

**_Like you'd get your knuckles bloody for me_ ** **_”_ **

****

Kurt already in full performance mode shook his head a small disappointed frown marring his face, clearly portraying how even that, at this point, would have been, other than not at all appreciate, also too little too late.

Kurt was able to see, on the farthest chair in the choir room, Adam’s smile growing a little bit brighter at the simple change in the lyrics. It was something they both delighted to do. Back at the beginning of high school Kurt used to not be afraid to be bold, to be different and owning every single aspect of his performances and choices. Having managed to convince the whole lot of neanderthal meet heads that formed the football team learning and dancing _Single Ladies,_ during a game in sophomore year, winning it for them, was one of the prime examples.

But over the years, and also sadly due to Blaine’s hypocrisy Kurt had let himself been made less than he was, he stopped being so out there just to conform to Blaine’s wishes.

Adam on the contrary celebrated his talent, welcomed and encouraged those little bold act. Kurt was studying at Nyada to become the best performer _Kurt Hummel_ could be, and that bloody well meant also being bold enough to change the lyrics on an impromptu unrehearsed performance to dress down _the boy_ Kurt used to date.

**_“Second, third, and hundredth chances_ **

**_Balancing on breaking branches_ **

**_Those eyes add insult to injury_ ** **_”_ **

****

And if some of the resentment and bitterness Kurt still carried with him for his ex actually managed to come out in the lyrics, well it wasn’t like anyone could really call him out for it. After all it was a performance to express their feeling, right? That was exactly what Mr Schuester asked of him, to let some things off his chest… Sure they were all probably expecting Kurt to apologise and capitulate to carter Blaine’s whims, but that was _their_ problem and _their_ expectations, not Kurt’s.

And at this point Kurt had already given Blaine so many chances, his ex had absolutely zero rights to try to pull the kicked puppy eyes. Not considering the fact that his ex was the one who inflicted the majority of the damage made to the _Klaine_ ship, almost singlehandedly at that…

Oh Kurt knew that he wasn’t entirely blameless, he should have been surer in himself, he should have been firmer in his request to be heard, in fact he should have demanded that as much as Blaine did. Instead he had always been the one crawling back for more. Reaching the point of believing he truly deserved the kind of gas lightening, manipulation and guilt traps Blaine constantly dished out.

****

**_“I think I've seen this film before_ **

**_And I didn't like the ending_ **

**_I'm not your problem anymore_ **

**_So who am I offending now?_ ** **_”_ **

****

Kurt’s voice grew powerful with each word. Despite not showing it outward on his face, Kurt couldn’t deny the small amount of righteous satisfaction at seeing _“their”_ friends shifting uncomfortably in their chairs, as he swept his eyes through the room. All he offered was an eyebrow raised in silent challenge and question, that he landed ultimately to Tina, one of the most vocal, vicious and cruel voice against Kurt and Adam. The way Adam was dealing with all the drama coming from the people who were supposed to be Kurt’s friend only made him love and respect his boyfriend all the more.

****

**_“Coming home used to feel so good_ **

**_I'm a stranger now in my neighborhood_ **

**_I've seen the world at a faster pace_ **

**_And I'm coming now from a different place_ ** **_”_ **

****

If the thrill of seeing people slowly getting surprised, as his voice moving to its higher register, hadn’t already been a point of pride for Kurt, seeing the awe and amazement entering Adam’s eyes would have been enough to fill his chest to the bursting point.

Hearing what his audition’s choice was the first time he applied for Nyada had promptly made Adam ask for a private performance. Of course the song Kurt had chosen had a meaningful message that would help to deliver his smackdown to Blaine, and if at the same time he could offer a tantalising preview to the man he loved…

Well, it should have been already a well known fact that multitasking was well within Kurt’s own skillset. A sense of satisfaction filled him at seeing the completely taken aback looks in the choir room, including on Mr Schuster’s disbelieving face. Kurt’s arrangement, unlike Blane’s poor attempt, complimented both the melody and rhythm change between the two songs. Efficiently creating a better and more harmonious mashup, than what one might be able to expect from a cold performance, broadcasting both Kurt’s talent and training.

****

**_“Though I may look the same way to you_ **

**_I don't belong like I did before_ **

**_Nothing ever seems like it used to be_ **

**_You can have your dreams,_ **

**_but you can't have me_ **

**_I can't come back here anymore_ **

**_'Cause I am not, the boy next door_ ** **_”_ **

****

And if Kurt was preening under the adoring looks Adam sent his way, as his rejection of Blaine and all that was their teenage dream couldn’t be clearer, none of it leaked on his face. He knew he would have time to properly celebrate with his boyfriend, demonstrating just how much he did notice and appreciated Adam leaning toward him as he sang.

It took all of his training to not get distracted by the look of desire, want and need Adam wore, unashamedly open and honest. And once more Kurt’s heart swelled and he felt himself swooning at the sight of _Adam,_ handsome, loving, honest, confident, unassuming Adam Crawford drinking in and following Kurt’s presence like a sunflower followed and basked in the sunlight.

However, the best thing Kurt could do right at that moment, was carry on the performance as it was supposed to be. Hopefully hammering home the points they both needed Blaine to at least acknowledge, if not understand or better yet accept. After all knowing his ex, there was just only so much faith Kurt had left, which meant close to nil if he was honest. Was going to make Adam’s smile grow larger than it already was.

****

**_“I think I've seen this film before_ **

**_So I'm leaving out the side door_ ** **_”_ **

****

Despite never having tried this particular mashup before, Kurt was feeling rather satisfied with how his fingers flew through the notes. Sure, he knew that his professors at Nyada would find all the imperfections in the arrangement.

He was conscious of the small tremor in his hands, despite the fact that no one else in the choir room was able to actually witness it. And for the first time Kurt felt he could truly believe that choosing himself was the right thing to do.

That leaving before the ending, one he knew already and didn’t like, was not being a quitter, it was simply putting himself first instead of catering to Blaine’s whims. And he was finally growing confident in the knowledge that, even if Adam wasn’t out there waiting to hold Kurt’s hand, walking away would have been Kurt’s right choice.

**_“So step right out_ **

**_All this time_ **

**_We always walked a very thin line_ **

**_You didn't even hear me out_ **

**_I gave so many signs_ ** **_”_ **

****

Despite the imperfections that Kurt knew wouldn’t be as well received in New York, he had to be aware and take into consideration that he was performing at McKinley, in Lima Ohio. And among everyone in the room, including the biased and unhelpful presence of Mr Schuster, only Adam actually had enough knowledge, and to be honest familiarity, to hear the small hesitations in Kurt’s performance.

And he knew perfectly well they were born from playing by ear and on the fly an arrangement never rehearsed before, all in all their barely perceptible presence meant that he was doing something right, that his effort was being rewarded by progress. The best part of the situation at hand was that Kurt knew he had nothing to fear from Adam’s critiques, because they were never done to tear Kurt apart, but only to help him improve and grow.

It was a marvel seeing day after day, the difference it made having in his life, and on his corner, a caring and supportive partner. Someone who didn’t need constant outside validation to be confident in their own worth. And more importantly, someone who wasn’t threatened by other people talents, or needed to always be the best one, the only one deserving the spotlight.

**_“All this time_ **

**_You didn_ ** **_’t have to read my mind_ **

**_you never turned things around_ **

**_I gave you so many signs_ **

**_So many signs_ ** **_”_ **

****

Kurt’s attention was completely focused on Blaine, who was now twitching in his seat, barely able to keep his mouth shut, his temper tantrum already visible in his fidgeting.

Kurt couldn’t stop the self deprecation reminding him that once upon a time he did find such immature and juvenile attitude charming. Or that, at one time, he truly did believe the best of Blaine. Kurt had to admit to himself it felt rather stupid and foolish for believing for so long that Blaine’s inability to listen to anything that wasn’t what he wanted to hear was genuinely born out of naivety and obliviousness.

But there was only so much he was now willing to put up to. Especially after discovering what it felt like to be seen and treated like an equal. Sometimes he did find asking himself why he fell for the grand proclamations of soulmates, of reading minds, eternal love, and was meant to be.

His therapist was correct, trust was partially a choice, and it was about time that Kurt chose to trust himself instead of Blaine’s pretences. If there was a lesson his dad showed him growing up, is that actions speak louder than words.

Yes the absence of words made Kurt long for and _need_ them _,_ but it wasn’t until Adam made sure to go out of his way, losing a little bit of sleep, or making his commute slightly longer just to squeeze in few more minutes together, before classes, between school and work, after the Apples’ practice. Small actions that never ceased to bring a smile on Kurt’s face, and that made him feel cherished and loved.

****

**_“You've been saving the souvenirs_ **

**_Faded photographs from my foolish years_ **

**_We made plans, but they were so thin_ **

**_And they won't work out 'cause I don't fit in_ **

**_And those memories will just weigh me down_ **

**_'Cause I got no place to keep them uptown_ ** **_”_ **

****

Kurt’s honesty rang especially clear in these words, he no longer had space for the dreams and plans of the teenage boy he once was. There was no forefront place for such memories in his life now, they were the past, something to learn from and move on.

Kurt was already all too busy balancing all his commitments as things were. Two works, classes, homework, practice with the Apples and meetings with the Tennessee Williams Play Reading group not forgetting finding the time to spend with his wonderful boyfriend and take care of all those little things needed for surviving adulthood like taking care of the loft, bills, grocery, laundry.

All the plans that he made while he was a boy with Blaine when they still were together, simply were no longer meant to be, just like their relationship, Kurt had outgrown it all. What was left were just faded photographs and memories of the time he was foolishly in love with _the idea_ of being in love.

****

**_“I am not the boy next door_ **

**_I don't belong like I did before_ **

**_You can have your dreams,_ **

**_but you can't have me_ **

**_I'm not sorry for just being me_ **

**_But if you'd look past the past you could see_ **

**_That_ ** **_”_ **

****

No, unlike Blaine, Kurt didn’t need his ex to drop everything for his own comfort. Sure, if Blaine Anderson was accepted and came to Nyada in the fall, some things might become a little awkward. At least for Blaine, because as far as Kurt Hummel was concerned _Klaine_ was definitively a thing of the past. He found back the fire that allowed him to survive and thrive while he was still the only gay kid in Lima. He was now completely done apologising just for being himself, especially if those apologies were needed only to fit the plans of a teenage dream. It was way past the time Blaine started to open his eyes and see that the past was in the past, and life just kept moving forward.

****

**_“All this time_ **

**_We always walked a very thin line_ **

**_you didn't even hear me out_ **

**_I gave you so many signs_ ** **_”_ **

****

And wasn’t that a bitter pill to swallow? Kurt had tried so hard for so long, he gave up so much of himself to that relationship and Blaine simply never returned the effort. Never really listened to anything Kurt said, it always had to be Blaine Anderson’s way or no way at all. Kurt had tried to share and talk about his own needs, always mindful of the fine line he had to walk, and yet no matter how many signs he gave, the only thing he received in return were accusations, temper tantrums and punishment.

But those were all things of the past now, Blaine made his choices, over and over again. And it was well past time for Kurt’s choice to be his own happiness.

****

****

**_“All this time_ **

**_You didn_ ** **_’t have to read my mind_ **

**_you never turned things around_ **

**_I gave you so many signs_ **

**_so many signs_ ** **_”_ **

****

Even as the lyrics left his mouth, looking at his ex, Kurt already knew that Blaine once again wasn’t hearing him out, nor was he willing to see any of the signs Kurt kept waving, _more like smacking repeatedly_ , on his face.

Kurt found it a little saddening, he really had hoped there was at least a semblance of friendship left to be saved from the shipwrecks of his first relationship. He had never expected Blaine to read his mind, he had simply hoped to have a line of communication working between them.

Kurt had still tried to have one of his best friends back, instead of losing also that in the divorce. But it was not meant to be. Any friendship that existed between them had been sacrificed on the altar of a failed love story.

Unfortunately Blaine wasn’t the only one who had missed signs, the only difference was that Kurt’s ex never actually was as upfront as he himself had been. After all none of the issue they had had ever stayed private and resolved maturely between the two of them. Kurt should have taken that as a sign that if thing fell through there would be nothing left to save from the wreckage.

****

**_“You're not my homeland anymore_ **

**_So I'm leaving out the side door_ ** **_”_ **

****

Kurt had outgrown what he used to believe to be a dream came true. And as the last threads fell there was no more connection. Which was a good thing, especially considering that all it had taken to come to such realisation was a couple of therapy sessions. The small shift in perspective allowed Kurt to see just how toxic his romantic relationship with Blaine was. And if Kurt was completely honest with himself, even their friendship hadn’t been that much more good for Kurt’s own health, mental as well as physical.

Flashes of locker room’s unwanted kiss resurfacing. Maybe Adam would be willing to help with the creation of new memories for that as well. God only knew Blaine never even offered that option.

****

**_“'Cause I am not the boy next door_ **

**_You can have your dreams,_ **

**_but you can't have me_ ** **_”_ **

****

While Kurt wouldn’t dream to demand Blaine to give up his dreams, he simply no longer had any interest in being part of them. He wasn’t that _boy_ anymore. The last notes faded in the still air, the choir room was stunned in speechless silence.

In front of people who used to know _that boy,_ Kurt was now standing, a young man who knew exactly who he was, who recognised he had changed and wasn’t afraid of embracing the life he made for himself. Even if it meant leaving behind anyone who didn’t care to be a positive or supporting part of his life. Being with the Apples had given him back faith in friendship he didn’t know he had lost. Their friendship showed him relationships where the support run both ways, where all victories were to be celebrated, together, and made him appreciate how it was being surrounded by someone who wanted to help out when things took the wrong turn.

In a blink of an eye Adam stood from his chair and went to Kurt. His eyes were shining with pride and love, he didn’t even try to smother or hide the wide grin on his lips. Especially as it was broadcasting the pleasure and excitement he felt at having witnessed once more Kurt rising to the occasion in yet another breathtaking and _cold_ performance.

Adam wondered how long, if ever, it would take to the small people in this small town to recognise what an amazing man Kurt was and kept growing into. It did hurt realising that realistically it was unlikely, especially after being aware of all the snide remarks and hard glaces thrown Kurt’s way, both their way to be honest, all the time since they stepped foot in Lima. Luckily Adam didn’t give a flying fig about the opinion all those small people wholly unconnected to him. It did however painted a clearer picture of Kurt’s past, and where some of the still harder to break insecurities came from.

However, a better understanding also meant that he now had a better idea of what to work on next. Making Kurt smile and believe he was the breathtaking guy Adam could see from the very first time he saw Kurt had become a mission he found himself very invested into.

Standing next to Kurt after such display Adam didn’t bother at all to hide the open admiration and awe in his voice, his accent thickening by the emotions “Love, you were breathtaking”

For a single moment he truly couldn’t care at all about anyone’s else opinion, not when he could see admiration shining back at him. It was gratifying for Adam to have Kurt taking one step closer, not yet touching but clearly comfortable to stay in each other’s personal space, before he replied to the honest compliment with a giddy chuckle and a soft “Thank you”

Seeing the glares still being thrown their way, from the bloody wanker and his little entourage of cohorts, didn’t exactly inspire Adam to play nice. And all things considered, seeing how little regards the ex had for his boyfriend, Adam could admit in the privacy of his thoughts that he did feel a little spiteful and wanted to knock the tosser down a couple of pegs or ten.

So he raised his hand to gently card his fingers through Kurt’s hair. Adam was extremely pleased with himself for having managed to stand next to his boyfriend, at the right angle that permitted him to not only drink in Kurt in all his glory, but also that allowed him to enjoy the metaphorical front row seat to watch the bloody wanker’s reactions to Adam’s own action.

Kurt’s back was still turned to the people he called friends at one point in time but who Adam still had to see acting as such, while his attention was solely focused on Adam himself.

The pleased tone of Adam’s gentle “You’re welcome” was magnified exponentially, in the still shocked silence, by the sharp intakes and assorted reactions Adam’s gesture received from their audience. The one reaction that Adam appreciated the most, was the amused and mischievous twinkle shining brightly in Kurt’s eyes.

That in and on itself made Adam feel awed and amazed, but he couldn’t deny having watched with satisfaction the fall from smug smirking to shocked panic expressions being played on the bloody wanker’s face.

Adam knew exactly what he was doing. He found delightful being able to cock a snook at the bloody wanker so casually, while being allowed at the same time to lay such a heavy handed claim and bold declaration of who he was for Kurt, all that without even needing to say a single word. For those in the known, the implications of such gesture, were shouting louder than it would have been possible while using only voices, they were also even more in their face than lifting Kurt against the wall and engaging in one of their most heated make out sessions.

Adam knew all that, because he had already been treated to Finn’s chocked explanation during the ride from the airport to the house, on their very first day in Lima. He found it both illuminating and flattering being told how **_no one_** had ever been allowed to get close to Kurt’s hair. Not close enough to even guess just by seeing, if they were as soft as they looked. Not even close enough to actually smell the scent of Kurt’s expensive shampoo on them.

Adam had smiled indulgently while listening to Finn delivering the final shocking detail, that **_anyone,_** _“including me dude and I’m his brother…”,_ daring to foolish try to get one of their sullied hands close to The Hair, was seriously risking losing said hand in the wake of Kurt’s displeasure. Adam had just grinned goofily at the explanation, before placing one more kiss on top of Kurt’s head and gently nuzzling his cheek on the soft hair like he always did, before following a huffing Kurt inside the house and up to their room to drop their luggage.

Initially Adam had chalked up the shocked reaction to siblings antics. After all he himself had often been on both the issuing and receiving end, of threatening bodily harm, when messing with his siblings, to protect things he considered precious as a young lad. With Kurt preferring to look put together and sharp any time he was not feeling relaxed and at ease, it was not a big leap imagining that he might have not appreciated having his hair being ruffled up by his stepbrother.

It wasn’t until Adam had to bravely soldier on, trying hard to not show just how unsettling and slightly unnerving he was finding the experience, being the focus of Burt’s dumbfounded looks during the family dinner and the rest of the evening, that he started to reconsider the accuracy of Finn’s story.

Adam hadn’t been sure exactly what had bugged him the most, being observed like he was on some crazy mojo and had dragged the whole household into an alternative dimension, or seeing the worried and confused glances Burt kept sending in their direction, as he looked at Kurt like he couldn’t reconcile what he knew of his son with what his eyes were showing him.

It was a slightly heartbreaking realisation discovering that never having seen Kurt like this might as well had been the case. Adam had gathered, patching up small details and stories, that Kurt hadn’t really had the kind of friendships or relationships where he could let his hair down and simply be before New York. It was a wonderful feeling knowing Adam himself and the Apples were part of the ones able to give that to Kurt, even if they all came into Kurt’s life only so recently.

However having the pleasure of feeling Kurt’s soft whining vibrating against his skin, as the younger man kept his face hidden in the cook of Adam’s neck was worth any second of discomfort Adam might have felt. Especially since in between small kisses and deliciously soft sounds, Adam’s finger were never threatened nor batted away, _unlike Finn_ _’s_.

Finn, who made the wrong assumption that Adam’s playing with Kurt’s hair meant the activity was no longer banned only to end up whining about Kurt being a completely unfair little brother and Adam beaming at Kurt’s succinct _“two words Finn, boyfriend privileges_ ”.

And if Adam preened and wore it like a badge of honour when he picked up the whispers of “ _I don_ _’t remember ever seeing Blaine and Kurt being that affectionate”, “guess that’s reserved for good boyfriends, and Blaine hadn’t been one, that much I do know”_ and “ _I_ _’ve never seen Kurt so happy, not since before his mom died_ ” shared by Kurt’s family in the kitchen before they joined for breakfast. Well, Adam was a good enough actor to not make it abundantly clear he had overheard them, nor show off how much part of him was pleased to hear that the differences between the two romantic relationships were so evident in such a short time, when the rest of him was shaking his head at the thought of someone being so idiotic as to never make Kurt feel as good as he deserved to be in over a year and half of being together.

Despite Adam’s thoughts taking a slight delightful detour in revisiting the recent memories of his arrival in Lima, he hadn’t lost sight of what was currently going on in the room, nor had he even for a second stopped being aware of Kurt’s expressions and body language. He had noticed the tight lines of annoyance, and the rigidity in Kurt’s back, as he steeled himself during the trainwreck that had been the bloody wanker’s whining fest.

All in all Adam felt he was being rather mature about the whole thing, not that he had to prove anything to a _child_ , but the urge to shake the kid hard and long enough until either some sense got into him or the notion that such attitude was not ok at all, it was very strong all the same. The fact that it didn’t even cross the bloody wanker’s mind, that he might not be welcome in Kurt’s life anymore, was driving Adam up the wall, and he vowed to himself that the next time Kurt told almost unbelievable stories from Lima, he would take them more literally and ask for the details that were surely being omitted.

His lover had warned him that things back at home would be “ _complicated_ _”,_ air quotes included. After having lived through such a scene being played in front of his eyes, complicated was not exactly the word Adam would have chosen to describe the state of affairs around here. So as far as unplanned and overt retribution went, Adam believed his idea was pretty tame, at least from the humble perspective of an outsider onlooker.

Maybe the Lima Induced Madness was contagious, because he couldn’t remember a time when he had ever felt so petty before, or maybe his hearing was too good and some of the spiteful juvenile comments about him, actually had hit a little too close to home than he would have liked to admit. Not that he believed them to be true, after all, if any, Kurt’s opinion on his looks was the only one that mattered. And he had in good authority, thanks to plenty of evidence, just how attractive his boyfriend found him.

While Adam could intellectually understand how twenty two might seem _old_ for a teenager, not that any of them even bothered to find out _how_ old Adam actually was, or even done something so unthinkable as _asking._ But being referred as a cradle robber and paedophile for being with Kurt. Not only it stung, but it was also offensive on so many levels, and not just against Adam himself either. Kurt was not a child, true he might _look_ younger than nineteen going on twenty at times, but in the industry they planned to join being able to play characters younger than one’s own age was actually a blessing, it kept an actor more marketable for longer… Adam had hoped dearly that Kurt hadn’t been able to hear such disparaging comments, even if the chances for that were slim and close to none, not if the brief flashes of worry he saw clouding Kurt’s eyes soon after the quips were made were of any indication.

And probably those were part of the reasons why Adam’s current ploy of _playing **in public**_ with Kurt’s hair was met simply with mischievous eyes, and a soft chuckle that transformed quickly into an equally soft smile before Kurt’s lips landed a quick peck on Adam’s cheek. While Finn’s envious pouting was surprisingly endearing, it was the stricken grimace on certain individuals’ features that made Adam smirk internally like the proverbial cat ready to eat the canary.

Adam grinned back satisfied and offered his hand to Kurt, warmth filled him as Kurt’s hand reached his halfway before being squeezed gently. While Adam was not showing how much it bothered him, that the club’s teacher supervisor cleared his throat to separate them, he noticed how both the man’s tone and body language was showing at the same time embarrassment and the clear attempt to chastise their intimate but completely place and age appropriate moment.

“Well Kurt that was something else, not exactly what I’m sure we were all expecting, but I can see how much the classes at Nyada helped you. I don’t remember you ever sounding this way before. Though are you sure you don’t have something else to say after it? You know I’m not one to interfere but it sounded pretty cold and rather harsh toward Blaine.”

The smile on Will Schuester’s face was tight and to Adam it looked like even that backhand compliment had cost quite a lot. It did make him wonder however, if this was not interfering exactly what the other man would consider butting in into his students’ private lives. Witnessing all this it certainly made even more clear how a person as talented and amazing as Kurt ended up constantly shying away from compliments... If _that_ was the best one could expect from the faculty members who, unlike other students, were supposed to be the figure to offer guidance to this group, it did make a lot more sense how opposite extremes like Little Miss Diva and Kurt could come out from the same group.

It also made it even more heartbreaking thinking back on Kurt’s awe and longing reactions when he first joined the Apples, how surprised he was when got his first ‘welcome home’ party where he was showered in compliments and no one, not just Adam, had accepted anything less than gracious acceptance from Kurt...

Adam put on a brave front and squeezed back Kurt’s hand once more time. He also bit the inside of his mouth to prevent himself from answering the man, Kurt wasn’t a damsel in distress and he could fight those battle on his own terms, Adam trusted that Kurt would let him know if he was needed to offer more support.

He mourned silently the loss of Kurt’s carefree and happy smile, as he watched the tight lipped one taking its place on Kurt’s face before his boyfriend turned on the spot to face again the people in the choir room.

Kurt sent an unimpressed look at Mr Schuester, his words polite and calculated, his hand never left Adam’s... “Mr Shuester, I wonder based on what you could even say such a thing, considering the fact that despite being one of the founding members of this club I wasn’t exactly offered the same opportunities as the rest of the group. It’s not like you’ve ever taken use of my voice or abilities.”

Kurt’s tone was positively glacial, it managed to send shivers down Adam’s spine, and deep down he could find himself impressed at the instantaneous change he saw happening, from his Kurt, open, relaxed and hotter than a volcano in hell to the untouchable frosty Ice King, who was so outside everyone else’s reach that peons should bow and be thankful to be allowed to breathe the same air as him. Adam stayed relaxed not moving a single muscle nor giving any outward reaction to the low whistle and whisper _“And the Ice Princess is back in town folks, take your bows”_ coming from the general zone where the graduated members of the glee club sat.

Kurt for his part ignored the comment as well and after a curt nod in the teacher’s direction, he continued unfazed. “And yes indeed I do have something more to say to my ex” he slowed down the speed of is speaking voice putting a grave emphasis on the ex part. He then assumed the scolding tone reserved for children throwing a temper tantrum, as he turned to focus once more his attention on the whiner. “Blaine, in case, as I suspect, you weren’t actually listening to what I’ve been saying all along. This, right now, it is me saying _goodbye_.”

The outraged rant that erupted from Blaine’s mouth was the perfect explanation of the meaning Kurt’s chosen words. “Kurt! You promised to never say goodbye to me, I’ve been so understanding when you brought that old troll here just to making me jealous, you should stop pretending this way, it’s starting to look pathetic, you _know_ we are soulmates, we belong together and while what you’ve done it’s not all right but it’s okay I’ll forgive you”

Kurt shook his head and rolled his eyes, and Adam couldn’t really restrain himself anymore after listening the unimaginable amount of bullshit being spawned from the bloody wanker’s lips. Tugging gently Kurt’s hand Adam raised an eyebrow, incredulity ringing as clear as day in his voice “Darlin’ is this some sort of American’s poppycock? Cos what I think I’ve understood, from that amount of whining right there, it simply sounded too barmy to me for it to be correct, it must have been a whole lot of rubbish. How could you possibly cheat on him with me, when it’s actually you and I who are together?”

Kurt simply shrugged nonchalantly in response, his whole posture portraying that what they are talking about was completely insignificant and unimportant “Beats me sweetheart, I’ve stopped trying ages ago to search for even the smallest piece of logic in what my ex says or does. And right now I am even less interested in understanding what pass on his mind than back then.”

Kurt leaned forward and gave Adam another peck using the brief contact as an excuse to hide his soft whisper. _“Incredulity looks so adorably hot on you love”_

Then he shrugged once more and before the bloody wanker had the chance to start the second reprise of his rant Kurt resumed talking. “Blaine we are not together, and we are never ever ever getting back together again. If something of the sort should happen I will give both my dad and Finn the right to lock me up in a mental hospital because clearly something would have screwed my brain over. Feel free to try and come to Nyada but do not think for a minute that your being there might even remotely improve your chances of resurrecting what we used to have. I’m no longer the scared boy you met on that staircase. I’ve never blended in, and when I tried for your benefit, I lost the best parts of me just to become a shadow of who I used to be. I’ve found back my voice and I’m done being silenced.”

Adam was grateful for all is years of drama education and aspirations of being an actor, because it took all his self control and training to keep a straight face and avoiding sniggering as he heard the either very badly concealed or more likely a stage whisper from one of the graduated boys “more like Princess has found back his spine of steel and the pair of balls he traded in for the tie and blazer during his stay in gay Hogwarts and forgot to claim ‘em back when he returned the uniform.”

While Adam wasn’t able to properly recognise who had spoken beside it being one of the guys, Adam was almost sure it came from the same person of the previous princess comment he heard before. However Kurt must have recognised who said that, as Adam heard the soft snort escaping Kurt’s lips he wondered if perhaps he could ask for the details at a later time, because that sounded like an intriguing tale to hear about, or at the very least Adam was really intrigued and interested in hearing about Kurt wearing what sounded like an American private school uniform. If Kurt so desired he was more than willing to have his mom sending some of the pictures from his own time wearing his Colchester High School’s uniforms.

Shaking those thoughts brought back Adam to his introspection, he had never considered himself a mean person, but he wasn’t able to deny the almost perverse satisfaction in seeing the bloody wanker’s face growing redder in anger and spluttering flustered, unable to deny ever having taken advantage of Kurt’s vulnerability to gain the upper hand in the relationship before.

Luckily Kurt came unknowingly to the rescue and turning his attention back to Mr Schuester and Finn, both men standing on the opposite side of the room, he resumed speaking as if he couldn’t hear the angry muttering coming from Blaine’s direction. “Since I’ve never been considered a voice worth to be heard within these walls I believe there’s nothing else you need my presence for right? Finn I still wonder why you asked us to come here since it’s not like your male Rachel had ever any intention of listening to what was my answer to his declaration if it didn’t match what he wanted to hear… I do expect compensation for having put us through such an uncomfortable time. So do us all a favour and stop to pick up pizza on your way home, make my usual order as large and I’ll share it with Adam.”

Finn simply grinned and nodded confirming he understood, chuckling at the gobsmacked looks in those who knew Kurt’s healthy food obsession through the years would have never allowed him to _openly_ ask for something as common as pizza for dinner, like any of the other guys… Kurt then threw a small sarcastic smile tinted with sadness in Mr Schuster’s direction before looking toward the current members of the New Directions and told them seriously

“I’d apologise for being part of the drama unfolding and taking away from your rehearsal time, but other than this not being my fault I can’t say I didn’t suspect something like this might have happened. Given how the glee club had always been run while I was a member, I’m sadly unable to say it was a surprise that personal drama would take the front stage, especially if it involves one of the ‘stars’” the air quotations in that last word were clear without even needing the actual describing action, and Adam found fascinating how expressive Kurt could be with apparently no effort at all

“Considering that it doesn’t seem likely I’ll ever choose to return again in here, since unlike others I wasn’t even asked to share whatever wisdom I’ve gained since graduation. I’d like to leave you with a piece of parting advice I wish I had known when I was in your place.”

Kurt’s words are laced with sadness and a dash of bitterness as he continues, his face not betraying the hurt “Especially for those of you who’d wish to pursue a career in the performing arts. Unless some big and immediate changes happen in how this club is being run, and barring a miracle I don’t really see how that could possibly happen, do not count on glee to be an activity that could help you get into the college of your dreams. Just do something else on the side, and remember if you go to biased teachers for a letter of recommendation at least choose someone who’d be biased in your favour, or who could at least be counted on to be neutral enough to not screw you over just because you’re not one of their favourites. Even if their subject is nowhere connected to the performing arts. Believe me, colleges will keep in mind the abysmal condition of the arts programs within public schools.”

To Adam it looked like Kurt’s brief and to the point speech had hit some very real and very sore points, he could see Mr Schuester’s stricken face, and a couple of the kids looking contemplative and nodding. The subtext implying that the one teacher in the room wouldn’t be on their side supporting their aspiration, despite being the one supporting the club, was crystal clear and sadly it seemed a rather solid belief for most of the students as well.

With and elegant shrug, while completely ignoring the indignant hissy fit the bloody wanker still throwing, Kurt turned around and, after raising an hand to wave goodbye, he started walking out of the choir room tugging Adam along.

As they walked through the corridors holding hands Kurt suddenly asked “Do you want to see our auditorium? The acoustic in there is way better than the choir room, nothing like the practice space we use with the Apples, but this is an Ohio public school. Or we can simply get the hell out of here, Lima clearly is not New York but I can still take you out for a guided tour of the most exciting attractions…”

Before Adam was able to give an answer an athletic woman in a tracksuit marched toward them with a serious expression “Sweet Porcelain I thought I’d heard your dulcet voice echoing in my halls, is this the tea drinking outlaw who stole my Sweet Porcelain’s heart from the preppy banshee’s filthy hands?”

The last question was clearly addressed to Kurt despite the presence of a finger being pointed at Adam’s chest. Hearing the sneer in the tone and the less than flattering name calling coming from yet another member of the faculty in this godforsaken school, it was giving Adam a clearer idea on how Kurt Hummel managed to overcome one of the biggest hurdles of Nyada. The one taking the form of scathing nicknames, abrasive attitude and borderline offensive critiques dished in abundance by the likes of Ms July and other professors of fundamental classes.

Kurt didn’t even blink in surprise but answered promptly and with a smile “Yes Coach, I’ve definitely traded up after returning Blaine to the lands of drape and high waters. Adam, this is Sue Sylvester, the Cheerios’s coach, I was on her cheerleading squad in my sophomore year, And Coach this is Adam Crawford, he’s my boyfriend and a senior at Nyada, very talented on and off the stage.”

Adam smiled and offered his hand and a pleasant “Nice to meet you ma’am” only to have his hand completely ignored and the previous pointing finger firmly pressed against his chest as Ms Sylvester talked directly to Adam this time “Listen and listen well Robin Hood, I know all about you, your band of misfits and all the mischief you got up to in the big city. You have been granted the privilege of dating one of the best amongst my Cheerios. And you should be made aware that you’re dating McKinley’s royalty” Coach Sylvester’s face was dead serious and barely few inches from Adam’s face, that didn’t however stop him from feeling and hearing rather than seeing the quick sharp intake Kurt did, clearly hinting that there was a story Adam most likely needed to be aware of behind the off hand comment.

“And my sources better have to report to me that you’re treating my Sweet Porcelain with all the regard and care you’d give to _your Queen_. Have I made myself clear?” Adam nodded, it was an easy promise to make, even with the uneasy feeling that like with Kurt, Sue Sylvester’s words were just as carefully chosen, despite their delivery tailored to seem uncaring and threatening

“Cristal clear ma’am, believe me, I do know how lucky I am that Kurt decided I was worth his time and that he has chosen to date me. You’ve my word I plan to treat him like the amazing man I already know he is.” Adam was not at all ashamed by the knowledge that a besotted smile had stretched his lips and made more smiling wrinkles appear around his eyes, like it always happened when he was able to gush about his boyfriend. The woman nodded satisfied and grabbed the previously offered hand and shook it “Good I’ll hold you to it then blondie. Now scram before I find a way to revoke both your graduations and make a dancing singing team out of you for my squad during the next national championship.”

With a smile that promised she would make good of her words Sue turned to Kurt and continued seriously “Porcelain, he’s a good one, you better keep this one around for a long time. I bet this outlaw would make an adequate nice eye candy to have by my side as I bask in the triumph of one of my own. I would excuse him from being there only if he’s right by your side sharing that stage without outshining you. Remember I expect a formal invite and an autographed program of your debut Porcelain. Now beat it I don’t want to see your skinny butts loitering my halls.”

Said that Sue Sylvester turned and walked back in the direction she came from. A quick glance at Kurt and Adam could still see the flushed look and bright eyes his words provoked, still smiling Adam asked softly “Was she serious about finding a way to drag us both back to high school?” While Adam had meant the question in a teasing half joking way, the immediate reactions his words provoked was almost comical. Kurt’s eyes grew impossibly larger and he tightened his grip on Adam’s own hand before Kurt started breaking into a rather undignified run, laughing and saying from over his shoulder “I wouldn’t dismiss any possibility when Coach Sylvester is involved. I don’t know about you but I’d rather not risk the chance of having to return on a more permanent base back in high school.”

Chuckling softly Adam simply allowed himself to be lead out of the school keeping up the fast paced run. Once they reached the safety of the car Kurt’s giggles had reached full belly laugh. He was a breathtaking sight after such carefree playful display, and Adam had no reason to restrain himself, at this time of the day classes were still in session and the parking lot was practically deserted except for the two of them. Adam took a step closer leaning against the car with his free hand, and smiling at Kurt he raised their linked hands to his lips.

The sweet gesture was one he started at the beginning of their relationship, when Kurt was still so hesitant and was still getting flustered by just holding hands. He had never wanted to make Kurt feel pressured, but at the time he had also needed a way to express his growing regards and affections. Adam had always been a very physical person, always ready to offer small comforting touches, hugs or kisses to his friends and loved ones, or to complete strangers in need of just one hug to discover that someone cared.

At that time Kurt had seemed almost completely on the opposite side of the scale from Adam, so in the first moments of uncertainty Adam took baby steps. Even the hand holding had always been the result of a deliberate decision, started by the offer of a hand met halfway, a conscious choice made by the both of them that allowed for it to happen. 

The first time it had happened, it had simply felt natural and _right_ for Adam, after having hold Kurt’s hand in his for since that first moment inside the dancing studio, to place a gentle kiss on the back of Kurt’s hand.

He could still remember vividly how Kurt’s breath hitched and his eyes had grown wide, the almost spooked “ _Adam_ _”_ that left his lips was in equal parts question, surprise, fear and delight. At that Adam simply smiled and allowed his thumb to rub small circles where his lips had been and that had seemed enough to calm Kurt. It had taken a few more dates, and more than a small hint on the fact that Adam actually liked direct questions very much, since talking honestly made build a relationship far more easier than having to guess what was inside another person's head.

After such explanation it took almost no time at all for Kurt to build up the courage to ask confused _“why do you kiss just the back of my hand and only after we had been holding hands for a while?”_ If Adam’s gentle _“I happen to find consensual touches very attractive, and we haven’t yet discussed what are our limits. I respect the fact you don’t seem to crave touches the way I do, this seemed a reasonable way to ease into introducing that kind of talk, and I trusted you would have told me if I made you feel uncomfortable”_ had surprised Kurt, he had not made a big deal out of it, and once they did discuss where they both were standing on that topic, things had settled.

Despite Adam being the one who initiated the gesture, it was Kurt who made a point to use it, especially in public or mixed company, as a way to ask permission. After seeing the kind of environment Kurt grew up into, Adam was starting to understand just how precious, and more telling than he already thought they were, Kurt’s freely given touches really were. How much trust and love was implied, in something as simple as melting into Adam’s lap when they cuddled watching the telly.

Having Kurt leaning forward to mirror the kiss on Adam’s hand, their breath mingling before their forehead touched was inebriating. “So lover boy, is this how you’ve been raised to treat royalty? Leaving me waiting after promising to take good care of me” Kurt’s smile was as teasing as his words, which made Adam feel just as playful and without another word he left himself fall forward and pin Kurt against the car’s door. Adam’s lips slowly devouring Kurt’s mouth, the rest of the world no longer important as he greedily swallowed the soft sounds escaping Kurt’s throat, their tongues teasing and chasing one another.

Kurt held Adam in a tight embrace, one hand firmly placed at the nape of Adam’s neck keeping him from escaping the kiss, as if Adam would ever want to stop their kissing sooner than the very last inevitable moment, while Kurt’s other hand was sliding its way under Adam’s clothes languidly travelling from under the shirt to sneakingly inside the baggy pants hiding Adam’s legs and ass. Adam’s own hand were far from staying still, while the right one cradled gently Kurt’s head and played with Kurt’s hair, the left one rested on Kurt’s hip. His thumb rubbing small circles, slowly worming its way under Kurt’s clothes.

It wasn’t like much more than that would have happened, not in such an open place, with minors nearby, and more importantly neither Adam or Kurt having expressed a desire to explore an exhibitionist kink. It was however annoying hearing stomping steps getting closer, whoever it was clearly had no respect for two blokes wanting nothing more than few minutes to snog each other senseless before leaving the school’s premises.

But the incessant and annoying fake coughing had reached the point where they couldn’t continue ignoring it nor the tosser making the irritating sounds. Gathering all the reserves of patience he could find, silently praying for them to be enough, Adam pushed himself off the car and after reclaiming Kurt’s lips for one more kiss he turned with the grace instilled in him during the many hours spent in the dance studio practising through the years. As he faced the bloody wanker Adam simply raised an eyebrow and settle himself next to Kurt, making sure to let his shoulder touch Kurt’s before he settled down and waited.

The one thing Adam had correctly picked up about Blaine was that the guy wasn’t that bright, nor patient at all. Supposition confirmed when the bloody wanker harrumphed a growly “Do you mind leaving us alone, this is a private matter between me and Kurt and you’re in our way”

Kurt demeanour became instantly guarded and his voice positively frigid “Blaine Anderson you’ve forfeit any chance to ever claiming to want to solve ‘ _private matters_ _’_ in private the first time you choose to sing a break up song to me in glee accusing me of cheating in my senior year when we still were together instead of actually talking things through like I wanted us to do back when you invaded my privacy and searched through my phone to see Chandler’s texts. What ever makes you think I’d be willing to stay anywhere alone with you now that we are not even friends? Adam is exactly where I asked him to be, at my side. Since you interrupted us you might as well say your piece and have us move on from this.”

Blaine didn’t even seem to have listened to a single word of what Kurt was saying “Kurt please stop trying to making me jealous, I know you’re the one requiring others to find your courage, but this is getting tiring I do not appreciate having him here” Kurt sighed exasperatedly so Adam decided it was high time he made it clear to the bloody wanker that any of the claims he might have convinced himself he still had on Kurt’s time were nothing but a flight of fancy of his clearly overworking imagination.

“Look pal, just say what you want to say so we can all go on our separated merry ways, I’m not going anywhere, since, unlike you, I’m here because Kurt asked me to be at his side. He is the only one who could ask me to leave. Frankly, given the present company at the present time, even if he did ask me to leave him with you it’s unlikely I’d just do it. I wouldn’t feel comfortable knowing Kurt alone in your presence after the stories I’ve heard about you. And After seeing and hearing in person how you are around him, especially seeing those temper tantrums that would make a toddler proud, I do not think there’s anything Kurt could say to convince me to not keep you in my direct line of sight and within my reach. So do us a favour and either piss off or get on with the important business you deluded yourself into believing you have with Kurt. The quicker you do whatever you wish to choose, the better, it’s becoming tiresome having more of our day wasted by a high schooler.”

Adam crossed his arm on his chest leaning against the car, his body relaxed, one leg flexed so that his shoe rested not on the pavement but on the tire. And if this position was practically perfect to allow him to quickly jump in and land with all his weight in a fight should Kurt need him, well then that was going to be the bloody wanker’s problem. Adam didn’t move any farther away than he already had from Kurt, he settled more comfortably as he had no intention whatsoever of moving.

Adam found it funny how _Blaine_ had the audacity to look affronted and dared to hiss “Kuuurt” pouting and frowning, clearly not understanding why Kurt was not capitulating and bending backwards to satisfy the unreasonable demand.

Changing tactic the tosser thought it was a good idea keeping silent alternating staring daggers at Adam and sending Kurt pleading puppy eyes. To keep calm in what had become a battle of attrition, Adam started to concentrate on breathing exercises, keeping all the muscles in his body relaxed to give the appearance of calm indifference, even if in his mind he would have gladly sent the wanker home with a kick on that pompous behind...

Kurt was starting to get annoyed, first Blaine came out after them and interrupted a very hot and very engaging make out session he had managed to get involved with his boyfriend, and now after begging to be heard, _again_ , complain _again_ , and anyway still obtaining their attention Blaine was _still_ not happy with all he got despite deserving none of it, _still wanting_ everything his way... Kurt was more than ready to take the no way at all option “Blaine either spit it out and share whatever it is that you abso-fucking-lutely cannot hold your breath or live a second longer without sharing or leave, I have plans with Adam that you are holding back, we’re on a schedule. And you might not recall that, but I despise being late, especially if it is due to things that could be avoided.”

He didn’t care if he was being impatient and laying down his cards on the table, Kurt was getting officially fed up with all push and pull, and all around absurd whining and complaining Blaine was doing. They weren’t even friends anymore since Blaine clearly couldn’t accept a simple let’s just be friends from him, and there was no way Kurt would give up Adam for Blaine.

After another couple of minutes passed in silence Kurt rolled his eyes. He ignored the rustle made by Blaine’s shoes as he shuffled his feet, possibly trying to making himself looking adorably oblivious like he had in the past, like he knew it used to work on Kurt back when Kurt still believed Blaine to be genuinely oblivious rather than a manipulative arsehole. Kurt decided then and there that he was completely and absolutely out of fuck to give about Blaine and his comfort.

He pushed himself off the car and rested a hand on Adam’s exposed arm “Darlin’ clearly halting the plans we have for today had been an ill fated choice I now regret, care to leave now? I believe I do have some stories to share and places to go to” He smiled and leaned to place a small peck on Adam’s lips, continuing to ignore Blaine. Adam had barely the time to shift his focus back on Kurt himself and offer a quick nod and smile when Blaine blurted viciously “Does he even know that when he’s not around you come crawling back to me? Clearly what we have is so much better than anything he could offer you”

Adam raised an amused eyebrow and asked challenging, his grin growing with each word he said “You mean that _one_ time at the wedding that wasn’t? When you tried to reignite old memories to convince Kurt to take your cheating ass back only to discover that between the two of you, it was just you who still wanted to relieve the past? Yeah Kurt told me about that, not that we were together yet at the time, but we are honest with each other. I confess I had wondered if I should have sent you a thank you basket for the service rendered. I had it picked up and almost ready to pay for it but then you started being a fastidious insolent bugger who wouldn’t shut his trap and couldn’t take no as answer. So any goodwill I had toward you flew out the window.”

Blaine paled at the unexpected revelation and stammered when he saw that Kurt was groaning and shaking his head right on the older guy’s neck and moving the intruder’s arms around his waist to resume a position similar to the one Blaine had interrupted earlier “B-but Kurt you said, you told me we were good... I don’t get it things were going so well why would you lead me on so cruelly? You told me you love me, I don’t accept you downplay what we have together and diminish the strength of our feelings.”

Kurt sighed and stopped nuzzling Adam’s neck, but instead of leaving the comfort of the snuggling hug he squirmed his way into he simply turned his head and said plainly “Blaine I never lead you on, I told you it was just a hookup, that we were not getting back together, that all I wanted with you was being just friends. But at this point your repeated and obsessive behaviour has me believing that you cannot stand that. And I’m not that willing anymore to keep doing things your way simply because it’s easier. I tried, I really tried to not lose a fraction of what we had before we got together. But at this point it’s easier for me to simply give up any kind of relationship with you and no longer have you in my life.”

Blaine snorted in rage and disgust, “So instead of working on us you’d rather whore yourself out to the first guy that comes around? I wonder what would Burt say to that”

Adam noticed the tension increasing in Kurt’s shoulders, shaking his head he murmured softly “Love let’s go, no need to waste more energy on someone who’s not willing to listen. Those who love you will come around anyway. If the worse comes to happen you know you’ll have your family and the Apples having your back.”

Kurt nodded and closed his eyes as Adam placed a loving kiss on his forehead. He could hear Blaine still sputtering but he was feeling the weariness seeping inside his bones, making difficult to hear what was going on, not that Kurt had any wish to do so, not when Adams gentle hands were guiding and leading him around and into the car. Once seated inside he closed his eyes resting his head against the seat and took a couple of deep and steady breaths. It wasn’t until the car started vibrating and they were leaving McKinley High behind that Kurt opened his eyes in alarm looking at Adam driving the car. “I thought you didn’t drive...”

Adam chuckled softly but kept both eyes on the street and his hands on the steering wheel “Darling it’s not like a student in New York city can actually afford keeping a car, where would I park it? And yep I still believe you’re all barmy for driving on the wrong side of the road, that doesn’t change that I do have a driver license and in a pinch I can drive us where we need to go, provided I have directions...”

Kurt snorted and looked around “Sweetheart you know right that we are nowhere near home?”

Adam grinned goofily “Of course I know that Love, New York is rather far away from here. But I remembered you telling me in this direction there was supposedly a fabulous place with the best frozen yoghurt offered in Lima, and after the day we had this far having such treat sounded like a lovely idea. It’s nowhere near letting me fix you tea and freshly baked cookies, but it seemed like a fair enough and quicker choice as compromise.”

Kurt nodded and offered the directions, his anxiety about Adam’s driving easing the longer nothing scary or untoward happened… Once Adam parked the car at the Dairy Queen and Kurt was the first one out of the car. He went inside directly to check which flavours were offered and after ordering a sundae special to share he sat at a pretty secluded boot on the farther corner, where they could be afforded some privacy. As they sat next to each other lazily scooping up some of the sweet treat, Adam observed Kurt slowly relaxing once more, feeling glad that his ideas turned out to be good calls.

He tried really hard to keep the disbelief out of his voice, but from the teasing sparkle on Kurt’s eyes Adam was pretty sure he missed in his attempt by a mile “So this is what you meant when you were saying that things are complicated back home?”

Kurt simply shrugged and shook his head “To be honest, compared to what happened while I was growing up, things have been pretty mild…”

Adam felt his eyes bulging almost comically, if what they had been through in such short amount of time was mild in comparison, he was almost scared to ask how things truly were on average, and expressed such sentiment “Darling, you know that is not exactly reassuring, right?” Kurt was only able to shrug once more and offer a small smile playing with his teaspoon, putting an extreme amount of care in cleaning up one of the fresh strawberries “I thought we were going for truthful rather than reassuring?”

Adam’s heart swelled in his chest, he gave Kurt’s shoulder a gentle nudge with his own and offered his open hand with the palm facing upwards next to Kurt’s clenched hand, and with yet another act of unrecognised bravery Kurt had set down the teaspoon and slid his hand on Adam’s before squeezing it gently.

With their hands joined Adam answered Kurt’s question honestly, looking at him in the eyes “That we do sweetheart, the fact that something might be painful to hear doesn’t mean I’d rather not know it, quite the opposite in fact. I want to know all you are willing to share with me. Our past might have lead and shaped us to walk the path we are today, but it doesn’t mean we have to let it define us.”

Kurt offered a shy smile before leaning against Adam, closing his eyes and sighing happily he started talking “You know, coach Sylvester wasn’t kidding when she said you’re dating McKinley’s Royalty, I was crowned Prom Queen in my junior year. And baby you should see me in a crown” Kurt felt the exact moment realisation hit Adam, as the other man stiffened once the implication filtered through the soft spoken and light tone of Kurt’s words. “Oh Darling”

Adam looked so distressed at that new piece of information that Kurt quickly squeezed his hand and continued the story “I think you would have appreciated my outfit, it was a tribute to the Royal wedding, it was a beautiful kilt, sadly not worn traditionally, despite what my dad believed back then I had some shred of self preservation in me. I wasn’t going to risk too much given my high school history, but I looked amazing if I could say so myself” Adam picked up on the small frown on Kurt’s face and gently caressed his cheek and hummed a questioning sound without openly asking a question, allowing Kurt to decide how much he wanted to share, Kurt shrugged “Before leaving the house that night only _Finn_ thought I looked good in my outfit. He mumbled something about it being cool, like a gay braveheart. My dad didn’t approve, he wasn’t going to fight me on it or demand I changed, but he feared I was stirring the pot and asking for troubles…” Kurt’s smile turned a little bitter and he looked down “When I asked Blaine to support my choice he agreed with my dad. It was both a wonderful and a terrible night, I have pictures, and I still have both the outfit and the crown, though most likely only the crown is what’s still fitting”

Adam pressed a gentle kiss on Kurt’s temple “I’m sure I’m going to appreciate anything you’d decide to share with me love, how are you feeling, shall we hurry to finish this frozen treat before it becomes drinkable or shall we take our time and stay a little longer?”

Kurt paused to think for a moment and then smiled basking in Adam’s presence “I’m good as long as you’re with me, my life so much better because you’re in it. I’m lucky you took your chance with me. And I am so glad you came back home with me, I’m not sure I could have survived today without you by my side. You, Adam, are the most amazing man I know.”

Adam nuzzled his cheek against Kurt’s hair before placing a small kiss on Kurt’s temple “Nah love you would have made your life good with our without me in it. And after you told me that this was mild I’m sure you could have done great on your own, you didn’t need me there, even if I’m glad you wanted me here.”

Kurt scoffed softly, shaking his head as removed himself from the comfy position he had been in. Then he turned to be face to face and with a serious expression he looked at Adam in the eyes “let’s try this again, You, Adam, are the most amazing man I know.”

Adam smiled, his love and admiration for Kurt shining brightly in it, he murmured a soft “Thank you luv” before leaning forward and slowly kissing the man he was in love with.

Both Lima and New York were going to hold many more surprises and challenges they were going to face together, but in this moment, they were both happy to just savouring each other presence too lost in the love they felt for each other to notice the remaining of their frozen yoghurt slowly melting. And whether that was because of the weather or the love the two shared for each other, well that was anyone’s guess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kurt's mashup  
> Exile - Tylor Swift  
> Not the boy next door - Peter Allen
> 
> I hope you've enjoyed reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it.


End file.
